Right Here With You
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: bertemu dengan Naruto mengubah hidup Hinata. masa lalu Naruto membuatnya harus meninggalkan Hinata. apakah jalan takdir masih berpihak pada kebersamaan mereka?/NaruHina/alternative universe/UPDATE CHAPTER 8!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Rated: T saja cukup**

**Ideas: Japanese manga titled 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka **

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT HERE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Matahari Tokyo cukup terik di awal musim panas. Hinata sudah berjalan sejak tadi dari sekolah menuju rumahnya. Kalau biasanya dia berjalan dengan beberapa teman-temannya maka kali ini dia sedang melangkah gontai sendirian sepanjang pertokoan. Sesekali disekanya keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Rambutnya yang padahal sudah diikat rendah di tengkuk itu masih saja menyisakan gerah di lehernya. Sesekali dinaikkannya kacamatanya yang melorot karena keringat juga membasahi pangkal hidungnya, membuat kacamatanya licin.

Hinata berhenti melangkah ketika matanya tertumbuk ke dalam etalase toko. Matanya yang beriris abu-abu itu menatap dengan binaran takjub sebuah benda yang dari tadi mencuri pandangannya. Sepasang anting-anting sederhana dengan permata merah terang berkilauan di display toko itu. Hinata menatap penuh binar pada anting-anting itu dari luar toko.

'Ah, tapi menindik telinga pasti sakit. Dan lagi di sekolah kan mana boleh pakai perhiasan,' batinnya kemudian.

Namun matanya tetap tertumbuk pada sepasang anting-anting tersebut. Sebenarnya ingin beli. Tapi selain tak akan bisa dipakai leluasa Hinata juga sedang tidak ada uang lebih. Jadilah dia mengagumi sepasang anting itu saja.

"Kalau kau mau akan kubelikan," bisik seseorang tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tersentak. Lancang, pikirnya. Berbisik seperti itu di telinga orang. Serta merta Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Ke seseorang yang tadi, yang mungkin, membisikinya itu.

Maka mata Hinata serta merta terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

'Ini manusia atau malaikat sih? Tampan sekali.'

Dan wajahnya serta merta memerah malu. Kebiasaan jika bertemu makhluk lawan jenis. Apalagi jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Hingga bau si pemuda misterius itu, yang menurut Hinata seperti bau sitrus yang segar, dapat tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya.

"Kau mau?" tanya orang itu lagi pada Hinata yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Matanya yang beriris biru itu memandang lurus-lurus ke mata Hinata. Rambut sewarna emas itu, menurut Hinata, meliuk dibelai angin. Senyumannya tak lepas dari wajah berkulit tan eksotis itu. Jika diperhatikan lebih lama, dan Hinata memang melakukannya, ada tiga garis halus di ketiga pipi pemuda itu, membuatnya tampak lebih, apa ya, liar? Dan muka Hinata bertambah merah.

'Sepertinya dia bukan orang Jepang. Apa-apaan dia? Menggodaku? Dan wajahku sepertinya sangat panas,' batin Hinata lagi.

"Jangan diam saja. Mau tidak?" desak pemuda itu kemudian, sambil masih memandang lurus pada Hinata.

"Err, i-itu…." Hinata bahkan tak mampu menjawab, gugup.

"Sebenarnya kamu lebih cantik kalau pakai warna lembut, yang warna lavender itu," ujar si pemuda sambil menunjuk sepasang anting lain di etalase. Hinata tidak melihatnya, ia disibukkan memperhatikan wajah si tampan yang baru saja membisikinya tadi. Ia hanya diam dengan, masih, wajah memerah.

Pemuda itu lalu menghadap Hinata, "Lebih bagus lagi kalau rambut kamu digerai saja," katanya lagi.

Lalu pemuda itu mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada leher Hinata, berusaha membuka jepit rambut Hinata, sementara wajahnya mendekat berusaha melihat tengkuk Hinata dari sisi kiri pipi Hinata.

Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak tak karuan, 'Ya ampun. Apa dia memelukku?'

"Dan kacamatanya di lepas saja," ujar pemuda itu sambil melepas kacamata berbingkai putih milik Hinata.

Hinata tak dapat membantah. Otaknya seperti berhenti berpikir. Yang ingin dilakukannya hanya memandang mata beriris biru jernih itu saja. Dan sepasang iris biru jernih itu juga ternyata memandang pada mata Hinata.

Hening.

Hening yang lama.

Waktu seperti berhenti.

Kadua pasang iris berlainan warna itu saling menyelami kedalaman sikap masing-masing. Berusaha mengungkap rasa lewat pandangan mata. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaan lewat tautan pandang. Seperti terbius dalam arus penasaran yang hanya ditempati mereka saja.

"Apa kau mau pergi denganku malam ini?"

Waktu kembali berputar.

Hinata tersentak sadar.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kembalikan kacamataku!" kata Hinata kesal pada pemuda itu.

'Baru juga kenal sudah mengajak macam-macam. Tampan-tampan ternyata kurang ajar,' sungutnya kesal, tentu saja dalam hati.

Terlihat jelas sorot terkejut di kedua iris sewarna langit musim panas itu. Tak menyangka mungkin gadis kalem seperti Hinata mengagetkannya seperti tadi. Namun dia tak putus asa. Masih berusaha meraih perhatian gadis itu sepertinya

Hinata menarik kacamatanya dari tangan si pemuda. Lalu cepat-cepat memakainya.

"Ah, nona. Kau sudah pernah tampil di video?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian dengan sangat antusias, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sedetikpun.

'Ini orang gila apa ya?' batin Hinata lagi.

"Tidaakk…!" teriak Hinata kemudian, "Dan aku tidak tertarik." Hinata langsung melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih berusaha memanggil-manggilnya.

"Hoy! Nona! Tunggu!" teriak Sang Pemuda ketika melihat punggung Hinata sudah menjauh.

Si pemuda lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wah dia kabur deh…," sungut Sang Pemuda sedikit kesal.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang berlari kecil ke arah si pemuda.

"Kau ini. Pasti menggoda gadis lagi kan? !" seru orang itu heboh ketika sudah berdiri sejajar di dekat pemuda itu, Naruto.

"Anaknya polos sekali. Asik aja kalau digoda," jawab si pemuda, Naruto, sambil nyengir santai. Sembari mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan menyulutnya.

"Ingat tujuan kita kemari tidak sih? !" bentak si pemuda itu kemudian, masih berusaha menghela nafas bekas lari-larian tadi.

"Bersenang-senang sedikit kenapa, Kiba," jawab Naruto sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Kiba, pemuda yang satunya itu menghela nafas melihat sikap sobatnya itu, "Kita kesini untuk cari model untuk video kita, bukan untuk main main tau!"

Naruto mendelik gusar pada Kiba, "Hey, jangan marah dong. Nanti cepat tua," jawabnya asal.

Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepakanya yang tidak gatal, "Gimana ga kesal. Kau ini." Lalu merebut kotak rokok Naruto dan mengambil juga sebatang. Disulutnya rokoknya dengan rokok Naruto.

Berdua mereka lalu terduduk di pot semen sepanjang pertokoan. Terdiam lama sembari menikmati nikotin memasuki paru-paru mereka.

"Aku sudah ketemu yang pas kok," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kiba menoleh takjub. Lalu dengan segera pandangannya berubah skeptis, "Jangan bilang gadis tadi…," katanya terbata sembari membelalakkan mata.

"Emang dia," jawab Naruto ringan sambil menghisap lagi rokoknya yang tinggal setengah itu.

"HAH? ? ! !" Kiba serta merta berteriak tak percaya.

"Hm…." Naruto cuma bergumam membenarkan.

"Dan kau membiarkannya lolos?" Kiba bertanya frustasi setelah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Seragamnya seragam sekolah kita kok. Aku akan memburunya besok di sekolah." jawab Naruto.

Matanya menerawang ke arah Hinata berlari tadi meninggalkannya. Senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringaian, tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Kiba sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk bertanya. Mempercayakan hal itu sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan menghisap rokoknya saja.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>author's note:<p>

musim panas mereka tetap sekolah? ah, anggap saja begitu lah.

ini masih prolog aja, kasih tau saya kalau kamu mau ini dilanjutkan ya…lewat review mungkin? concrit? flame? Allowed! but not 'bout pair!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Rated: T saja cukup**

**Ideas: Japanese manga titled 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka **

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT HERE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Hinata membanting begitu saja pintu kecil lokernya dan sesegera mungkin mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ pagi hari ini ketika dia tiba di sekolahnya. Ingin segera bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura, dia pun berlari-lari sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Rok sebetisnya yang berwarna merah marun dan bercorak kotak-kotak itu berkibar-kibar mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat itu. Untung saja di musim panas seragam sekolahnya tidak dilengkapi dengan jas blazer dan diganti dengan kemeja tipis berwarna kuning muda. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia mesti mandi lagi sesampainya di kelas. Mandi keringat tentu saja. Salahkan sekolahnya yang menetapkan mengambil jatah libur musim panas selama sebulan untuk bersekolah. Kalau tidak kan dia sudah bisa ikut sepupunya liburan ke Sendai. Tapi malang tak dapat ditolak untung tak dapat diraih. Kehadiran mereka di sekolah selama musim panas ini justru adalah penentu nilai-nilai semester mereka juga. Jadi siapapun tak berani membantah.

Sesekali Hinata menaikkan kacamatanya agar tak melorot lebih rendah. Dia tiba di kelas 10-9 dan segera menggeser pintunya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru kelas sambil mengatur nafas setelah berlari-lari dari lantai dasar. Ah ya, ingatkan Hinata kalau dia sudah membakar kalorinya dengan berlari-lari sepanjang koridor dan menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai tiga ini. Ruangan seluruh anak kelas satu ada di lantai tiga, ruang UKS dan ruang kelas dua ada di lantai dua, kelas tiga ada di lantai satu, juga kantor kepala sekolah dan kantor guru. Di lantai tiga ini sendiri juga banyak ruang kelas kosong yang dialihfungsikan menjadi ruangan beberapa klub ekstrakurikuler. Seperti klub fotografi, klub film, klub video, klub sains, klub menjahit, dan klub astronomi. Sementara berbagai klub olahraga diberi ruangan sesuai dengan kebutuhan lapangannya masing-masing.

Hinata buru-buru masuk kelas dan menempati kursinya yang terletak di depan itu. Ia duduk dan mengatur nafasnya, lagi. Setelah itu dia berbalik. Menghadap pada sahabatnya, Ino.

"Ino-chan…," ujarnya parau pada sahabat-berambut-pirang-panjang-nya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Ino menyahut dengan sorot mata cemas.

"Iya. Pagi-pagi seperti dikejar hantu saja." _Pink-hair__ed_-Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Ino ikut menyahut dan bertanya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, bibirnya manyun, "Lebih parah malah," jawabnya kemudian.

"Hah? !" Ino dan Sakura tampak terkejut dan saling berpandangan khawatir.

Hinata menghela nafasnya berat, lagi, sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja Ino.

"Hey, cerita sama kami. Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian dengan raut wajah tak kalah cemasnya dengan Ino.

Hinata lalu menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi padanya ketika pulang sekolah kemarin. Mulai dari dia yang bertemu seorang pemuda misterius hingga ketika dia diajak pergi malam-malam oleh pemuda itu.

"Lalu kamu main kabur begitu saja?" tanya Ino antusias.

Sakura menambahkan, "Kamu yakin dia hanya iseng dan gangguin kamu?"

"A-Aku kaget," j awab Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku, "Sepertinya dia bukan orang Jepang sih. Tapi…dia lancar sekali bahasa Jepang-nya."

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang lagi.

"Orangnya seperti apa sih, Hinata?" tanya Ino kemudian, Sakura mengangguk di sampingnya tanda penasaran juga.

"Emm…." Hinata terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Perawakannya tinggi. Rambutnya pirang. Kulitnya tidak putih tapi tan, eksotis. Bulu matanya lentik dan panjang. Sepertinya dia orang yang cerdas dan berkepribadian kuat."

Hinata lalu terdiam sambil masih menerawang akan ingatannya. Pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kelas. Dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah mengingat pemuda misterius itu.

"Wow!" Decak kagum Ino membuat lamunan Hinata terputus. Segera ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya itu. Rona bahagia terpapar jelas di sana. Sakura ternyata juga sama. Binar kagum tersirat jelas di matanya yang sewarna jade itu.

"Itu keren banget! Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias tinggi pada Sakura.

"Hu'um!" Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

Hinata melongo, dinaikkannya kacamatanya yang melorot lagi, "Kok gitu?" Tanyanya heran pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu sih kami juga mau!" jawab Ino, setengah berteriak.

"Iya! Kenalin ke kita dong, Hinata." Sakura menambahkan tak kalah bersemangat.

"Dari deskripsi kamu dia kayaknya keren banget deh."

"Betul betul."

"Kalian kan sudah punya pacar…," jawab Hinata lirih, yang tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh kedua temannya itu.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya mendiskusikan ketampanan pemuda misterius itu, Hinata kembali melamun. Memikirkan pemuda misterius itu. Apa maksudnya kemarin memang benar-benar mengerjainya saja. Tega sekali sih. Padahal Hinata kan ga salah apa-apa. Hinata ga tau aja dia kelewat polos jadi asik dikerjain. Padahal lumayan tampan juga kalau dilihat-lihat. Tapi, kalau tampan tapi brengsek kan sama saja. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kesehatan hati tentu saja. Mending tampan tapi baik hati dan gentle. Hey! Itu sih ngelunjak namanya. Tapi ga papa juga. Kan ga salah berharap yang terbaik. Hinata membatin sendiri.

"Hi-Hinata…" Ino tergagap memanggil Hinata yang membuat Hinata terputus, lagi, lamunannya.

"Hm?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Ano… Hinata… I-Itu…." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang terbata-bata.

"Hah?" Hinata makin heran.

"Itu bukan?" Ujar Ino dan Sakura berbarengan dengan wajah memerah sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Seseorang berteriak kelewat nyaring. Pandangan semua siswa di kelas itu teralihkan pada sosok yang baru saja menuai kehebohan di kelas itu.

Hinata familiar dengan suara itu. Ketika dia berbalik menghadap pintu kelas, didapatinya pemuda misterius yang kemarin ditemuinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa dan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Aku sudah cari kemana-mana! Ternyata di kelas ini. Ya ampun," ujarnya lagi dengan masih sangat bersemangat. "Dekat dengan klub. Malah kita cari kemana-mana ya, Kiba," sambungnya pada orang di belakangnya.

Hinata masih membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Itu benar. Benar-benar orang kemarin. Orang aneh yang mengajaknya pergi malam-malam.

Pemuda satunya yang punya tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya menyahut, "Haah…. Benar, Naruto."

Hinata hanya mampu terpaku duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah merona. Sementara Ino dan Sakura sudah berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata diikuti oleh Kiba. Lalu mengunci, kalau bisa dikatakan begitu, Hinata di bangkunya sendiri. Naruto santai saja meletakkan tangannya sebelah di atas meja Hinata dan sebelah lagi di meja Ino. Alhasil Hinata yang sedang duduk menyamping itu pun terkunci. Naruto yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Hinata itu hanya nyengir lebar.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kemudian, tak lupa sambil tersenyum—yang menurut Hinata menyeramkan.

"Hi-Hinata." Hinata dengan kebiasaannya, gugup, menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Salam kenal. Aku Naruto. Kelas sebelas tiga," ujar Naruto, lalu menunjuk Kiba, "Dia temanku, Kiba. Kami dari klub video dan menawarkan padamu untuk menjadi model di proyek video kami."

"A-Apa?"

"Jangan khawatir. Bukan video yang bukan-bukan kok." Kiba menambahkan sambil tersenyum

"Yup. Kami sudah lama mencari gadis yang cocok untuk jadi model dalam video kami," ujar Naruto lagi.

Hinata masih terdiam. Gugup iya. Dan mukanya yang memerah malu itu tetap saja eksis. Sementara itu seluruh kelas jadi ribut dengan dengungan-dengungan bisik-bisik yang membicarakan Naruto dan Kiba yang masuk seenaknya saja begitu. Lebih tepatnya sih Naurto. Dengan penampilan kelewat mencoloknya itu membikin wajah-wajah anak kelas sepuluh itu bertanya-tanya.

"Apa pemuda itu berdarah campuran?"

"Murid kelas mana dia?"

"Mungkin kelas duabelas."

"Murid pertukaran pelajar ya?"

Dan Naruto bukannya tidak mendengar percakapan itu. salah sendiri bisik-bisik kelewat nyaring. Naruto lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke seantero kelas.

"Aku bukan murid pertukaran pelajar! Aku asli anak sekolah ini!" ujarnya lantang sehingga membungkam bisik-bisik yang terjadi dari tadi. Lalu Naruto menolehkan pandanganya lagi pada Hinata, "Jadi…"

Namun ucapannya terpotong oleh suara pintu yang digeser.

"Pelajaran dimulai!" Seru seseorang yang ternyata guru kelas itu. Guru bermasker itu lalu menoleh pada Naruto sebelum menuju mejanya di depan kelas, " Naruto! Ngapain kau? Kelasmu kan bukan di sini? !"

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Apa kabar?" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Naruto? !" Kakashi berteriak, "Sepertinya tahun ini kau mau mengulang lagi di kelas sepuluh? Atau mau kukirim pulang ke Italia, hah? !"

"Jangan gitu dong, Kakashi-sensei. Urusan saya sudah selesai kok. Maaf mengganggu kelas Anda." Naruto lalu beranjak dari sana. Namun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, "Hinata, sampai jumpa lagi!" teriaknya.

Dan Hinata pun memerah malu.

"Selamat ya, Hinata," bisik Ino dari belakang.

"Semoga happy end, Hinata-chan," tambah Sakura lagi.

Hinata berbalik dan berbisik, "Apa-apan sih kalian?"

Dan hanya dibalas cengiran usil dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, saya tau kamu sedang senang. Tapi bisakah kita mulai pelajaran sekarang?" ujar Kakashi dari depan kelas. Seisi kelas menahan tawa. Tak beranai benar-benar tertawa menyaksikan wajah Hinata yang memerah itu dan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menyindir itu.

"Maaf, Kakashi-sensei," desis Hinata kemudian.

.

.

"Shion! Kau dipanggil Naruto tuh!" seru seorang gadis pada gadis lainnya yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Yang dipanggil mendongak lalu menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Shion, siswi kelas sebelas lima ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga tempat Naruto sedang bersandar menunggunya. Rambut pirang sebahunya berkibar sejurus dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa. Tak mau membuat orang yang menunggunya lebih lama menunggu.

"Naruto!"

"Shion. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Oh. Oke." Shion tersenyum manis, "Jarang-jarang kan aku mau datang mendengarkanmu."

"Aku akan buat proyek video lagi."

"Oh ya. Aku selalu siap kok."

"Dan aku sudah menemukan model yang cocok."

"Yah. Dia sudah ada di depanmu kan?"

"Bukan.

"Lalu?" Shion mengernyit, bingung.

"Hinata. Kau kenal dia?"

"Oh." Shion mencelos, "Anak kelas sepuluh itu?" tanyanya kemudian, memastikan.

"Ya. Shion tidak keberatan kan?"

"Apa boleh buat kan, Naruto."

"Untuk yang selama ini. terimakasih. Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau teman yang menyenangkan."

Shion terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah marah. Namun Ia masih bisa menahan, sedikit.

'Jadi selama ini hanya sebatas partner dalam pembuatan video saja? Setelah itu aku dicampakkan?' batin Shion. Dan tak pelak tangan Shion melayang menampar pipi Naruto.

PLAAKH

Naruto hanya terdiam. Berusaha paham. Namun jujur pipinya nyeri. Ia tidak mau memandang Shion. Shion lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya memandangi punggung Shion yang menjauh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

special thanks to NHL-chan, Miru, Namiko-chan NaruHina Natsuhiko, azalea, Ghifia Kuraudo, Tantand, SapphireLavender, KATROK, RR, Megu-Megu-Chan, risdadadada, and all silent reader-sama

ada beberapa yang minta Naruto jangan dibikin ngerokok, di sini enggak kan. kalo ke depannya kita liat aja deh ya.

soal detail, saya sudah bikin tuw, semoga reader berkenan

pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar alur, reader ikuti aja dulu, saya pasti akan menjelaskan di chapter depan kok

well, saya tau kalian membaca fict saya *GR* so, tinggalin jejak dengan review ya

saya ga tau apa kesalahan fict ini kan

saya harap reader mau me-review, or concrit, or even flame yang membangun? diperbolehkan

asal bukan tentang pair

dan satu lagi, saya tidak membashing Shion di sini (kalo ini namanya bashing siy), pahami lah bahwa Shion tentu saja sakit kan 'dicampakkan' begitu saja

well, review? concrit? flame? allowed! but not about pairing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Rated: T saja cukup**

**Ideas: Japanese manga titled 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka **

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT HERE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Hinata masih belum percaya sepenuhnya akan kejadian yang menimpa, meskipun itu bukan musibah, dirinya sejak kemarin. Masih belum percaya kenapa dia yang diajak untuk menjadi model video. Padahal Hinata merasa dia biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Merasa juga kalau wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Karena memikirkan hal itu pula lah, Hinata seharian ini, setelah pulang sekolah tadi, setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, jadi memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Berkali-kali mempertanyakan alasan seorang Naruto mengajaknya. Dan sama sekali dia belum menemukan sebuah jawaban pasti.

'Kenapa aku yang dipilihnya? Orang seperti dia pasti punya banyak teman perempuan. Pasti dia tidak sungguh-sungguh, hanya iseng saja menggangguku. Kalau benar begitu, aku ga akan mau! Tapi, kalau cuma iseng, ngapain susah-susah nyari aku keliling sekolah ya?'

Hinata menghela nafas dan beranjak dari depan cermin. Duduk di dekat televisi dan menyalakannya. Hinata duduk dan menggenggam remote control berkali-kali mengganti channel. Namun dia sedang tidak fokus menonton televisi sepertinya. Hinata teringat akan ayahnya.

Yah, Hinata memang tinggal sendirian di flatnya yang sederhana. Ibu Hinata sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan Hinata. Hinata awalnya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya yang seorang pelaut. Namun sejak setahun ayah Hinata pergi melaut dan belum kembali. Jadilah Hinata sendiri saja. Hinata menatap foto kedua orangtuanya.

"Tou-san sekarang ada di mana? Aku kangen sama Tou-san. Aku ga bisa menghadapi anak laki-laki, Tou-san. Aku benar-benar malu," ujar Hinata lirih sembari mengelus foto kedua orangtuanya. "Kira-kira Tou-san sekarang sedang di Negara mana? Singapura, India, Terusan Suez, mengelilingi Pulau Greece, kemudian…Italia. Italia…"

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Pemuda itu berasal dari sana, Italia kan. Tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang begitu. Dia berasal dari negara yang bahasa dan keadaan alamnya berbeda." Hinata menerawang menatap langit-langit flatnya. "Keluarganya? Apakah dia hidup sebatang kara juga di Tokyo?"

Hinata melamun lagi.

Hinata akhirnya bisa fokus menonton televisi setelah menemukan drama malam yang ditayangkan di salah satu channel. Sebenarnya Hinata bosan tapi dia belum mengantuk. Ketika diliriknya jam dinding di ruang itu, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh lebih tigapuluh menit waktu Tokyo. Namun mata Hinata belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

Hinata tersentak ketika bunyi bel berdentang dari pintu depan. Hinata heran siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Namun dilangkahkannya juga kakinya menuju pintu untuk membukakan pada tamu aneh yang berkunjung jam segini itu.

Hinata memutar kenop pintu dan membukakannya,

"Ciao!"

Naruto berdiri di sana dengan wajah terlalu dekat dengan Hinata yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu sambil tak lupa memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Serta merta wajah Hinata memerah malu.

"Naruto-senpai! Mau ngapain?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada kelewat tinggi karena dia kaget.

Naruto santai memegang daun pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu flat Hinata, "Bahaya tahu! Buka pintu sembarangan tanpa tanya dulu. Kalau orang jahat gimana?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ta-Tapi Senpai ngapain kemari?" Hinata gagap lagi menjawab pada Naruto.

Naruto _nyengir_, "Mau minta cium selamat malam."

Iris _amethyst_ di balik kacamata Hinata membelalak sempurna. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikir di kepalanya adalah melindungi diri. Dan satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan adalah menutup pintu flatnya rapat-rapat agar dia terpisah dari orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya itu. Dan seketika itu juga Hinata membanting pintunya di depan hidung Naruto.

BLAM

"OUCH!"

Naruto tak kalah kaget segera setelah daun pintu itu dengan mesra mencium hidungnya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Pipi Hinata memerah lagi.

'Apa-apaan sih? Datang malam-malam dan ngomong yang aneh-aneh,' batin Hinata lagi.

"Eh! Hinata! Aku bercanda kok!" teriak Naruto dari depan pintu sambil menggedor dan mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit nyeri.

Namun akhirnya Hinata membuka lagi pintunya, perlahan, dan kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Kacamata berbingkai putihnya melorot dan Hinata menaikkannya lagi.

"Err, sebenarnya ada yang mau kukatakan sih."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Yah, selain memastikan kau tinggal di sini juga." Naruto nyengir lebar hingga matanya menyipit, "Aku minta maaf tadi pagi masuk seenaknya ke kelasmu ya. Dan…" Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu dalam genggamannya pada Hinata, "…buatmu. Aku sudah janji membelikannya kan?" Naruto menyerahkan sepasang anting merah kepada Hinata.

"I-Ini kan… anting merah yang kulihat waktu itu, Senpai," ujar Hinata sambil menggenggam anting merah itu.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk, "Buatmu deh," jawab Naruto sambil _ny__e__ngir_ lebar.

"Ta-Tapi…." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan antara tak percaya dan terimakasih.

"Sudah terima saja. Tanda perkenalan. Gimana?" Iris sapphire Naruto berbinar menunjukkan kesungguhannya pada Hinata.

"Eumm, oke. Makasih, Senpai." Hinata tersenyum canggung pada senpainya itu.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat ke dalam flat, "Jadi, kau tinggal di sini ya?" tanyanya.

Oh ya, ingatkan kalau mereka berbicara di depan pintu. Hinata benar-benar lupa mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Mata Hinata ikut menoleh ke arah mata Naruto melihat, lalu ia menjawab gugup, "I-Iya."

"Sepertinya tinggal sendirian." Naruto bergumam, lalu menoleh pada Hinata lagi, "Benar tidak?"

"I-Iya." Hinata masih gugup, kebiasaan sepertinya. "Ah, itu…boleh tanya tidak?"

"Tentu. Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu."

'Apa-apaan itu? menggombal?' Hinata berjengit juga mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lalu Ia bertanya, "Eumm…kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa kamu apanya?" Naruto memasang tampang bodohnya karena memang dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Eumm…. yang dipilih jadi model video."

"Kenapa ya?" Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Karena kamu nggak pernah kenal laki-laki. Baru kali ini aku ketemu gadis yang lugu. Dan semua itu… terlihat dari matamu."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hinata tak menemukan raut jenaka lagi di paras yang sedang menatapnya itu. Pandangan itu berubah serius dan kedua iris _sapphire_ itu menyorot tajam pada Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata merasa jantungnya bekerja terlampau keras. Detaknya lebih cepat. Sensasi ketakutan sekaligus curiga dan penasaran tercampur dan menyeruak menjadi simultan baginya untuk, sekali lagi, melindungi diri. Dan sekali lagi, satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah menutup pintu flatnya. Lagi, dibantingnya pintunya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto harus bersyukur karena kali ini pintu itu tidak menciumnya.

Kali ini Naruto tidak berteriak minta dibukakan. Ia malah bersandar di pintu itu. Tangannya, yang berkulit tan eksotis yang terekspos karena jaket oranyenya dilipat sampai siku, dimasukkannya ke saku jeans hitamnya.

'Tidak! Dia mencurigakan!' Hinata membatin sambil menyandarkan juga punggungnya di pintunya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Digenggamnya erat dada piyama tidurnya.

"Hinata, apa sekarang sedang berdebar-debar?" Suara Naruto dari balik pintu mengurai kebisuan sesaat itu.

"Y-Ya."

Naruto menyeringai, "Mungkin itu karena kau menyukaiku."

Diam lagi. Namun Hinata merasa pipinya benar-benar panas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu atau mengganggumu lho. Aku hanya tertarik untuk memotretmu. Itu saja."

'Apa katanya?'

"Besok. Sepulang sekolah akan kujemput."

Indera dengar Hinata menangkap suara langkah Naruto yang menjauh. Hinata mencelos. Pemuda itu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya saja. Dan sekarang Hinata sedang dilanda kebimbangan akan menghadapi hari esok. Ia berharap, dan itu terlampau muluk, agar hari esok tak usah datang saja.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekonyong-konyong orang seperti itu memasuki kehidupanku? Tou-san aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya lagi.

Dibukanya genggamannya dan menemukan sepasang anting merah di sana. Hinata tersenyum sekilas. Lalu ia mengunci pintu flatnya dan beranjak tidur.

.

.

Dentang lonceng tanda pelajaran berakhir membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Sampai-sampai Asuma Sensei yang mengajar pelajaran Kimia siang itu mengernyit kaget padanya, meski rokoknya tetap menempel di bibirnya. Sensei apa itu, merokok selama mengajar. Masih untung dia tidak dipecat sih. Kalau bukan karena, rumornya sih, kepala sekolah dan Asuma Sensei adalah sahabat lama mungkin Asuma Sensei sudah hengkang dari sekolah itu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Apa sebegitu membosankannya pelajaranku hingga kau begitu ingin pulang?"

"Eh, itu… bu-bukan, Sensei. Maafkan saya."

"Hm. Sudahlah. Class, jangan lupa esai kalian tentang pelajaran hari ini ya," ujar Asuma pada seluruh siswa sepuluh sembilan itu yang dibalas dengan gerutuan seperti dengungan lebah di penjuru kelas. Asuma lalu melenggang pergi. Tidak peduli pada perotes anak didiknya itu.

Kembali ke Hinata.

Cepat-cepat dibereskannya bukunya dan segera bersiap untuk pergi. Wajahnya agak panik. Ia harus pergi sebelum Naruto menjemputnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Naruto, senpainya itu, padanya. Sejak kemarin malam dia memutuskan untuk menghindari saja orang bernama Naruto itu. Dan sebagai langkah awal, Hinata mencoba untuk pergi secepat-cepatnya dari kelas dan pulang ke rumah sebelum Naruto sampai di depan kelasnya untuk menjemputnya. Oh ya, rencana ini cukup brilian bagi Hinata. Makanya dia buru-buru membereskan bukunya.

"Hinata-chan buru-buru sekali. Kenapa?" tanya Ino di sela-sela Hinata membereskan bukunya.

"Ah, i-itu, aku mau cepat pulang," jawab Hinata sambil menoleh sedikit pada Ino, "Aku sedang menghindari seseorang, Ino-chan," katanya sambil berbalik lagi.

"Huh? Siapa? Naruto-senpai ya, Hinata?" Sakura ikut _nimbrung_ dalam percakapan tersebut.

Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, "Sudah ya. Aku duluan." Hinata lalu melambai pada dua sahabatnya itu dan bergegas pergi.

Ino dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan jenaka melihat sahabat mereka itu.

Hinata berlari sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Terus turun ke lantai dua lalu ke lantai dasar. Bergegas menuju lockernya sendiri dan mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepatu. Setelah dia mengunci lokernya dia lalu berbalik untuk segera pulang.

"Hei. Kamu Hinata kelas sepuluh sembilan kan?"

Seseorang memanggil Hinata, seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah dan kacamata merah. Hinata mengenalinya sebagai seniornya, Karin. Karin tidak sendiri, ada yang lain juga. Hinata mengenal mereka. Ada Tayuya dan Shion juga. Mereka semua siswi kelas sebelas.

"Jawab dong! Bisu ya kamu?" gertak Karin lagi karena Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"I-Iya, Senpai," jawab Hinata sambil memegang tas sekolahnya erat-erat. Kacamatanya turun lagi. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya yang terekspos karena rambut Hinata yang terikat di tengkuk itu.

"Iya apa? Iya kamu bisu? !" Kali ini Tayuya yang menggertaknya.

"I-Iya. Saya Hinata, Senpai," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Huh, untung kamu tau kami senior kamu," ujar Tayuya, lalu melanjutkan, "Kalo enggak…." Ucapan Tayuya digantikan gerakan jari melintang di lehernya sendiri, mengisyaratkan mati. Hinata menelan ludah sendiri melihatnya.

"Jadi ini pacar baru Naruto?" Tayuya memperhatikan Hinata dari poni sampai sepatu. Lalu menoleh pada Shion, "Shion, ga salah? Yang begini mau ngelawan kamu?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Eh, Hinata. Jangan mimpi deh kamu," lanjut Karin, "Kamu tau, gara-gara kamu Shion sama Naruto jadi berantem tau!" ucap Karin bernada tinggi.

Shion menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku males ngomong ke dia. Aku yang malu kalau hal ini dipermasalahkan. Masa' masalah begini diceritakan ke orang lain. Itu kan masalah pribadiku," katanya pada duo Karin-Tayuya.

"Shion. Kami kan ga mau kamu jadi sedih," jawab Karin yang dibela anggukan Tayuya.

"Sudahlah," ucap Shion pelan, lalu Ia menoleh pada Hinata, "Hinata. Itu kan nama kamu?" Shion melihat Hinata mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "Kuperingatkan satu hal. Naruto itu egois. Ia bisa berbuat apa saja selama itu menguntungkannya. Jadi…kamu hati-hati aja."

Shion berujar pada Hinata yang merasa semakin gugup. Tasnya digenggam kelewat erat di depan dada. Shion memang tidak membentaknya namun dia merasa aura kemarahan terpancar dari Shion. Tatapan Shion menembus kacamata Hinata terus ke jantungnya sehingga membikin Hinata berdebar kencang.

"Hati-hati apa?"

Suara bariton Naruto menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi di antara para gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto? !" Karin membelalak kaget. Tak menyangka orang yang mereka bicarakan sudah ada di belakang mereka. Shion dan Tayuya tak kalah kaget dan berpaling melihat Naruto yang berdiri santai di sana. Menyandarkan badannya menyamping pada locker siswa.

"Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi dia deh. Dia belum berpengalaman," ujar Naruto kemudian. Meski nada bicaranya santai namun tatapannya pada Shion begitu tajam.

Shion berjalan mendekat ke Naruto, "Lalu kenapa kamu mencampakkan aku? !" teriaknya frustasi.

Naruto berdiri tegak lagi, "Shion, Shion, Shion… kata-katamu kasar sekali." Disentuhnya lembut pipi Shion dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. "Sedikitpun aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Bahkan kau yang menamparku tempo hari kan?" Naruto tersenyum pada Shion yang terkejut, "Hilangkan segala prasangkamu. Dan tenanglah. Mungkin…" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Kau salah mengartikan sikapku padamu."

"A-Apa?" Wajah Shion memerah malu sekaligus terkejut akan ucapan Naruto, "Ayo pergi!" katanya pada kedua temannya. Karin dan Tayuya lalu ikut berlalu dari sana.

"Ck ck ck… cantik juga dia kalau dilihat dari dekat begitu." Naruto menggumam sendiri sambil memperhatikan Shion yang menjauh.

Hinata hanya terdiam tak bergeming masih di posisinya semula. Tangannya masih menggenggam tasnya. Ia tak habis pikir pada _senpai_-nya satu ini. Bukan main sombongnya. Mempermainkan seorang gadis seperti itu.

"Senpai… bukankah harusnya menyusulnya?"

"Buat apa?" Naruto lalu mendengus geli. Hilang sudah tatapan tajamnya tadi entah ke mana.

Hinata masih menatap tak percaya pada senpainya itu. Ingatkan Hinata kalau rencana briliannya untuk menghindari Naruto gagal total. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan senpainya itu.

"Ayo ikut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan."

"Hah?"

"Aku tadi menjemputmu ke kelas. Kata temanmu yang ponytail itu kau sudah kabur. Untung aku bisa mengejarmu sampai sini."

"Ma-Maaf."

"Lupakan saja."

Mau tidak mau Hinata akhirnya mengikuti Naruto berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam sekolah. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing ketika kemudian mereka tiba di ruang klub video.

"Masuklah."

Naruto membukakan pintu ruang klub dan menyilakan Hinata masuk lebih dulu.

Hinata berdiri diam di depan pintu, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto terkikik geli melihat gelagat Hinata yang khawatir itu, "Santai saja." katanya, "Dan langsung duduk saja," lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata lalu masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di runag klub itu. ruang klub sederhana yang didekorasi seperti teater mini. Sebuah tivi layar datar 40 inchi bertengger di depan kelas. Yah, ini kan ruang kelas tak terpakai yang disulap jadi ruang klub. Seperti juga ruang klub lainnya. Bangku-bangku disusun berjejer satu baris di depan tivi untuk tempat duduk menonton tivi itu. di belakang bangku-bangku itu terdapt beberapa meja yang penuh dengan kertas dan kaset video. Ada kamera dan lampu-lampu juga. Tergeletak berantakan di atas meja-meja itu.

Naruto lalu menghidupkan tivi layar datar itu. Dan memasukkan sebuah kaset video ke video player yang terletak di bawah rak tivi. Setelah video mulai berputar, Naruto mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

"Video music?"

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk sebelum meneruskan, "Ini yang disebut promotion video atau video clip. Pasti Hinata sudah tau. Biasanya band atau boyband sering bikin music video mereka kan. Ini kurang lebih sama. Hanya saja aku ingin buat video pendek." Jawabnya lugas, "Bayangkan. Juru kamera, Uzumaki Luciano Naruto." Naruto lalu terdiam. Menerawang. Mungkin memikirkan impiannya.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya itu, membatin, 'Jadi itu nama lengkap Naruto-senpai? Wajahnya menyiratkan imajinasi yang tinggi. Raut wajahnya sekarang ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Naruto-senpai punya berapa wajah sih?'

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil tiba-tiba saja menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata terkejut kalau Naruto ternyata menyadarinya yang sedang memandangi wajahnya. "Ah… eumm, baru pertama kali aku mendengar nama lengkap Senpai."

"Uzumaki Luciano Naruto?" katanya sambil melihat pada Hinata. Tangannya menyangga pipinya. Dia lalu tersenyum dan menarik nafas lalu duduk bersandar, "Aku suka sekali namaku. Tau tidak lagu santa lucia? Lagu itu menceritakan tentang pelabuhan Napoli, pelabuhan terindah di dunia. Namaku dari nama gadis di lagu itu, biar nasibku sebaik dia. Tapi karena Lucia itu nama anak perempuan jadi diubah Luciano. Tapi artinya juga bagus. Cerah. Ibuku yang memberikannya. Dia orang Italia meskipun ibunya orang jepang. Aku dan dia tinggal berdua saja sampai umurku duabelas tahun." Naruto berhenti sebentar, "Kalau Naruto sih dari kakekku, ayah ibuku. Ibuku bilang Naruto itu artinya badai guntur. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto yang dimaksud kakekku adalah, kau tau, kamaboko di ramen. Kakekku sangat suka ramen." Naruto lalu tertawa sendiri. Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Eumm… lalu sekarang?" Hinata takut-takut bertanya.

"Sekarang? Ibuku maksudmu? Dia sudah meniggal." Senyum Naruto manghilang, dia menunduk.

'Oh tidak.' Hinata merasa tak enak hati sudah menayakannya.

"Single parent." Naruto menatap Hinata lagi, "Ibuku seperti itu. Di Italia itu sudah biasa. Ayahku orang Jepang. Setelah ibu meninggal Ia datang dan membawaku kemari. Setengah hati mengurusku. Jadi lebih baik aku hidup sendiri saja." Naruto lalu meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar lagi.

Hinata masih memandangi wajah Naruto. Ekspresi yang berubah-ubah itu membuatnya tak enak hati ingin mendengarkan penuturan Naruto, "Kalau begitu… aku juga sama, Senpai," kata Hinata kemudian. Wajahnya memerah.

"Eh?" Naruto balik menatap Hinata.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Ayahku pelaut, selalu berlayar…. Karena itu… aku hidup… sendirian…. Sama dengan Senpai." Hinata berkata pada Naruto namun dia tak menatap Naruto, malah menggenggam jemarinya sendiri.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan arus pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan ini membuat suara _music video_ yang mengalun lembut terdengar sebagai _soundtrack_ mereka berdua di sana.

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…. Aku jadi bingung." Naruto tersenyum lagi, ceria, Kita harus gembira atau sedih ya dengan keadaan kita ini? Yang pasti kita mesti bersyukur sudah dibesarkan dengan baik kan?" katanya dengan nada jenakanya yang biasa.

Suasana jadi cair lagi. Hinata merasa lebih baik begitu daripada menceritakan kesedihan mereka.

"Eh, lihat videonya." Naruto lalu meraih remote control dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggapai bahu Hinata, merangkulnya.

Hinata yang kaget melihat tangan yang bertengger di bahunya itu memerah malu wajahnya, "Eumm… tangannya, Senpai."

"Kenapa? Itu tangan kanan kan," kata Naruto cuek sambil menatap sok serius pada tivi layar datar di depan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Special thanks to Namikaze HyuuZu, NHL-chan, Namiko-chan NaruHina Natsuhiko, azalea, NHL, Uchiha Rama Senju, nutt chan, amekaze resta, Hasugay-san, Ghifia Kuraudo, KATROK, moist fla, dan Sabar arrancer, juga all silent reader

nyaahhh…another chapter kelar jugak akhirnya, perasaan saya saja atau chapter ini kebanyakan dialog ya, semoga ga bosen baca mereka ngomong ya, reader-sama...

makasih yang udah ngasih tau ada typos di chapter lalu, semoga ga mengganggu ya, dan semoga, saya sangat berharap tidak ada typos lagi kali ini.

mind to review again? concrit? flame? ALLOWED! but not 'bot pair!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Ideas: Japanese manga titled 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka**

**Rated: T saja cukup**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT HERE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah di hari-hari awal musim panas. Para siswa sudah di kelas masing-masing. Lebih memilih untuk menghemat energi dengan duduk tenang di kelas menunggu _homeroom_ ketimbang, seperti hari selain musim panas, berlarian di koridor atau berjalan-jalan di lapangan sekolah atau main bola. Seperti sudah siap menerima pelajaran saja. Padahal kalau kita perhatikan, mereka semuanya menggerutu dan memaki-maki kebijakan sekolah yang menjebak mereka tetap sekolah di musim panas ini. Namun, apalah daya jika peraturan itu mengikatmu seperti membudakmu. Uh oh, kasihan sekali mereka.

Lupakan.

Mari lihat kelas sepuluh-sembilan. Kelas ini tidak setenang kelas lainnya. Tampak tiga orang sahabat yang sedang ngobrol. Salah satunya, yang bernama Hinata, dari tadi menutupi wajahnya yang sangat memerah dengan _textbook_ pelajaran Kimia-nya. Sementara dia bercerita, kedua orang lainnya menatapnya dengan antusias sampai—

"HAH? ? ! !"

—mereka berdua berteriak serempak. Tak ayal semua mata menatap pada kehebohan duo biang gosip kelas ini. Namun karena tak ada klarifikasi apapun dari mereka maka mata-mata itu mengalihkan pada apa yang masing-masing mereka tekuni sebelum insiden teriakan itu terjadi.

"J-jangan pakai teriak dong…." Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya dengan _textbook_. Pipinya sudah merah sekali. Panas pula.

"Kamu menerimanya?" Si rambut pirang, Ino, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Hanya dengan sogokan sepasang anting merah?" Si rambut pink, Sakura, mencoba menarik kesimpulan meski agak ragu.

Ino dan Sakura lalu saling berpandangan. Penuh kebingungan. Lalu menatap sahabat mereka yang masih bersembunyi di balik buku.

"Aku tak habis pikir Sakura-forehead. Sahabat kita ini mau tampil di video Naruto-senpai itu hanya dengan sogokan sepasang anting," gerutu Ino lagi, sambil menatap pada Sakura yang terduduk di sampingnya. Di depan mereka, Hinata, mengintip dari balik bukunya pada mereka.

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga heran, Ino-pig. Mestinya kan minimal Hinata jadi pacar Naruto-senpai dulu baru boleh diapa-apakan,"ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada Ino lalu pada Hinata.

"Aku setuju." Ino menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar mantap. Bahkan dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Kalau dibolehkan malah dia mau mengangkat keempat jempolnya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya di balik kacamatanya, "A-Apaan sih…?" Dia gugup. Wajahnya? Jangan tanya. Pokoknya lebih merah dari yang tadi.

Ino menatap Hinata penuh tanya, namun juga tersirat rona bahagia di wajahnya, "Hinata-chan kenapa bisa menyerah secepat itu?"

Hinata menggeleng keras, "Bu-Bukan karena itu..." Dia terdiam sebentar, "Eh, mungkin karena itu juga sih."

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan penuh arti, lalu saling tersenyum.

"Nah… Nah… Nah… Sepasang anting merah pembawa cinta," kata Sakura kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Kedengarannya bagus, Sakura-forehead," jawab Ino sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Hey… Sudah cukup. Memalukan tau." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di balik buku.

"Tidak kok, Hinata-chan. Kami senang akhirnya kau ada gebetan." Ino tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Dan tampil di video itu tidak buruk," tambah Sakura, "Kecuali videonya yang ehm ehm…," katanya lagi sambil senyum-senyum usil.

Hinata mendelik takut, "T-Tidak m-mungkin kan…," katanya perlahan.

"Sakura-forehead, jangan ikutan mesum seperti pacarmu si Sai itu deh." Ino menyela, "Jangan dipikirkan, Hinata-chan," katanya kemudian pada Hinata sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Iya, iya, tidak akan begitu. Dari cerita Hinata sepertinya Naruto-senpai itu anak baik meskipun tampak luarnya menyeramkan," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Haaahh…. Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan diteruskan." Hinata berusaha menghindari percakapan itu kemudian sambil berbalik menghadap mejanya sendiri. Sejak tadi dia menghadap meja Ino untuk mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Namun Ino mencegahnya, "Jadi, kapan kalian akan mulai syuting, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya.

Secepat kilat Hinata berbalik lagi, "Syu-Syuting?" tanyanya bingung, memperlihatkan wajah penuh tanda tanya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menjawab lugas, "Iyalah! Apalagi namanya merekam dengan kamera kalau bukan syuting sih, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menunjukkan raut paham, lalu mengingat-ingat dan kemudian mengangguk, "Euumm… Kata Naruto-senpai hari ini kami akan mulai ambil gambar."

"Huwoo….! Semakin cepat semakin baik….!" Sakura berseru riang, bahagia sekali sepertinya.

"Benar….! Setelah itu aku akan tunjukkan tempat kencan yang bagus, Hinata-chan." Ino tak kalah hebohnya, "Tempat aku dan Sasuke sering ke sana," bisiknya pada Hinata. Meski begitu Sakura dapat mendengarnya juga.

Hinata memundurkan badannya, bersikap preventif, "Hah? Ap-apaan sih? Bu-bukan begitu juga kan…?" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kalau mau nanti kita bikin triple date," tambah Sakura lagi. Kali ini Ia menatap Ino.

"Yeiiyy! Ide bagus Sakura-forehead!" Ino menyambutnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Tentu saja, Ino-pig!" balas Sakura. Lalu mereka ber-_highfive_.

"H-Hei… Hentikan…."

Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali karena diledek begitu oleh kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Sakura tak sanggup lagi untuk tertawa menyaksikan wajah Hinata yang sudah lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus. Anak ini memang paling tidak bisa digoda apalagi kalau tentang anak cowok.

Untung saja Orochimaru-Sensei yang kemudian masuk ke kelas sepuluh-sembilan itu menyelamatkan Hinata dari ledekan kedua sahabatnya. Namun selama pelajaran Kimia, Hinata sama sekali tak mampu berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang ke Naruto, syuting, ah bukan, pengambilan gambar, anting merah, begitu begitu terus. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Ino dan Sakura terkikik geli memperhatikan kelakuannya yang menjurus seperti orang gila karena pandangannya kosong.

.

.

"Hinata-chaaan….!"

Suara Naruto bahkan lebih berisik daripada bel terakhir pelajaran. Hinata mau tidak mau melihat ke pintu kelasnya itu. Dan sosok Naruto dengan rambut pirangnya yang khas sedang tersenyum kelewat ceria padanya. Kemeja seragamnya itu tak dimasukkan ke celananya. Tiga kancing teratasnya bahkan dibiarkannya terbuka. Hingga Hinata tak sengaja mendapati kalung prisma biru muda tergantung indah di sana, di dada Naruto. Serta merta Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya karena mukanya yang mulai panas dan memerah.

"Cie... Hinata udah dijemput tuuh…," bisik Ino mengggoda Hinata yang terlihat canggung membereskan buku-bukunya.

Ino dan Sakura tertawa-tawa tidak jelas melihat Hinata. Namun langsung terdiam karena Naruto yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu saja melangkah masuk. Dia mungkin bosan menunggu Hinata yang membereskan buku dengan kecepatan siput.

"Hinata-chan lama. Sini kubantu deh," katanya kemudian sambil memegangi buku-buku Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mencegahnya dan berusaha merebut bukunya, "E-Eh…. Gak usah, Senpai. Aku bisa sen—"

"Udaah. Ayo cepat," potong Naruto cepat-cepat dan segera melangkah keluar kelas sepuluh-sembilan itu. Hinata mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah _senpai_-nya itu dengan wajah malu karena seisi kelas mempehatikannya. Dia akhirnya berjalan menunduk saja.

"Senpai! Titip Hinata-chan kami ya. Jangan sampai lecet lho!" teriak Sakura kemudian sebelum Naruto benar-benar keluar.

Naruto lalu berhenti sebentar, "Hinata berada di tangan yang tepat. Kalian tenang saja," katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir lebar.

Hinata?

DUKKH

"Aduduh…."

Dia yang dari tadi jalan menunduk terhentikan oleh punggung Naruto. Intinya Hinata nabrak punggung Naruto. Secara Naruto berhenti ga pasang lampu rem sih. Jadi Hinata tidak ada _warning_.

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik ke orang di belakangnya itu. "Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa?" katanya.

Hinata pun menengadah, karena memang Naruto lebih tinggi darinya. Dan matanya membesar karena ternyata wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Eeehhh! Ma-maaf, Senpai!" Hinata serta merta mundur dan membungkuk.

Naruto terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang canggung itu. "Kamu lucu deh…," katanya sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

Hinata?

Wajahnya belum pernah semerah ini.

"Ayo pergi," kata Naruto kemudian sambil mengenggam jemari Hinata lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

"Santai saja. Baru juga rambutnya yang disisir."

Naruto menyadari ketegangan Hinata yang sedang duduk menghadap cermin. Wajahnya memang sudah tidak semerah tadi. Tapi entah kenapa hanya ada kecanggungan di wajah itu. Naruto jadi merasa anak ini takut padanya.

"Karena baru pertama ya?" Naruto bertanya lagi di sela pekerjaannya.

"Eumm…. Se-Sebenarnya agak kaget…." Hinata akhirnya menjawab, pelan. Jemarinya ditautkannya sambil dimain-mainkan pertanda gugup.

"Kaget?" Naruto mengernyit agak heran dan memberhentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Naruto menatap mata Hinata melalui cermin di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-Senpai sendiri yang akan menyisir dan mendandani aku," jawab Hinata lirih. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto yang menatap dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca melalui cermin.

Apa tadi? Ah iya. Hinata ga salah ngomong. Memang Naruto yang sedang menyisir rambut Hinata kok.

"Ahahaha…. Ini?" Naruto mengangkat sisir di tangan kanannya, "Aku sudah biasa mengerjakan ini sendiri. Kalau Kiba jangan harap deh," katanya sambil nyengir. "Ouch!"

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak kesakitan membuat Hinata kaget juga. Kepala Naruto dilempar dengan kaset video ternyata.

"Aku dengar itu!"

Oknum yang melakukan pelemparan berteriak dari sisi ruangan yang lain.

"Kiba! Sakit, baka!" Naruto mendelik gusar sekalian meneriaki si oknum itu.

Kiba balas meng-_glare_ Naruto, "Memangnya aku peduli? !"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bibirnya pertanda kesal. Lalu sedetik kemudian beralih pada Hinata lagi dan senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Tapi wajar sih kalau kamu ga percaya. Aku saja belum percaya kalau aku bisa melakukan ini." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ah, kacamatanya di lepas dong, Hinata," lanjutnya seraya melepas kacamata Hinata.

Hinata diam saja dan memandangi wajahnya di cermin, "Rasanya wajahku jadi aneh kalau rambutku digerai, Senpai."

Naruto merendahkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Hinata, "Siapa bilang? Kelihatan natural sekali kok," katanya sambil menggenggam pundak Hinata.

"Ma-Masa siy?" Seperti biasa, Hinata merona pipinya dan gugup.

"Bagaimanapun, setiap perempuan pasti punya kelebihan masing-masing." Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi," tambahnya kemudian.

.

.

"Oke, Hinata. Siap ya. Kalau musik sudah terdengar kamu bergerak saja."

Kiba memberi aba-aba. Hinata masih merasa gugup. Kali ini untuk take pertama mereka hanya menggunakan ruang kelas klub untuk studionya yang sudah disulap menjadi studio mini. Lengkap dengan layar biru agar nanti Hinata-nya bisa di edit ke _background_ lain. Namanya juga masih uji coba.

"Bergeraklah sewajarnya," tambah Naruto lagi. Dia berdiri di samping Kiba yang memposisikan kamera ke arah Hinata, sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya.

_[Other than the empty spot that is yours. Everything else is in its place. My heart must be broken because it can't comprehend that I've let you go]_

Hinata mulai bergerak sesuai ritme lagu yang agak sendu.

_[All my love is now in vain. I'm letting you go like this but to me, this is the beginning of a wait. Don't leave, my love. I won't be able to see you ever again. You are still in my heart]_

Hinata menatap lurus-lurus ke kamera. Masih bergerak mengikuti ritme lagu.

"Ah. Cut!"

Kiba langsung mem-pause kameranya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit pada Naruto.

Hinata juga berhenti bergerak, "Ada yang salah, Senpai?" tanyanya bingung,

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, "Tidak." Ia mengernyit, "Hanya saja…"

Naruto maju menuju Hinata. Lalu mengisap telunjuknya sendiri.

"Blush on-nya terlalu merah." Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan jemarinya, lembut.

"Kupikir ada apa." Kiba mendengus.

"Yak. Mulai lagi ya," ujar Naruto kemudian setelah berdiri lagi di samping Kiba.

_[Other than the empty spot that is yours. Everything else is in its place. My heart must be broken because it can't comprehend that I've let you go]_

_[All my love is now in vain. I'm letting you go like this but to me, this is the beginning of a wait. Don't leave, my love. I won't be able to see you ever again. You are still in my heart]_

_[Don't leave, my love, I won't be able to see you ever again. At any place or time, whenever you are tired and worn out, please return to me. You have to be happy, my love, until that day, until we become eternal. If you forget me and erase me without a trace…]_

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai keluar dari ruang klub musik sambil mengapit sebuah map. Video yang kemarin direkam sudah jadi. Video yang menampilkan Hinata sebagai modelnya sudah selesai. Kiba dengan lihai telah mengeditnya dan hasilnya sungguh sangat memuaskan. Dia bermaksud ingin memberitahu Hinata. Selain ingin memberinya satu _copy_-an dari video itu, lebih dari itu, dia mau mengajak Hinata untuk menontonnya bersama di ruang klub.

"Naruto."

Naruto terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya di belokan koridor. Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ketika dia berbalik didapatinya Shion berada di sana.

"Shion?"

Agak heran juga dia ketika melihat Shion menemuinya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang kurang mengenakkan antara mereka. Namun Shion sudah keburu mendekat dan tampak ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Itu video Hinata?" tanya Shion begitu melihat Naruto membawa kaset video.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa bagus?" tanya Shion lagi sambil menyandar ke kisi besi penghalang di lantai tiga itu.

"Lumayan." Naruto menjawab sekenanya saja.

Agak lama terdiam karena mungkin habis bahan pembicaraan. Naruto pun sedang tidak ingin mengundang cerita. Jadi dia membiarkan saja Shion yang memancing kata.

"Sampai mana hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata?" Shion berujar kemudian setelah hening yang menyiksa itu.

"Kami?" Naruto balik bertanya, "Aku dan dia hanya rekan kerja. Aku suka berkarya di bidang seni. Dia adalah modelku. Hanya itu." Naruto berkata jujur, untuk saat ini memang hal itulah yang dirasakannya. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri dia sangat senang mendapati Hinata sebagi modelnya.

"Jujur saja, Naruto," ujar Shion setelah menghelasa nafas, "Kamu kesepian juga kan? Setiap hari pulang tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyambut," ujar Shion sambil menatap Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya,"Aku juga begitu."

Shion mengelus pipi Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mengabsen garis-garis halus yang terpahat sebagai tanda lahir di pipi Naruto. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka mengerjakan proyek untuk video Naruto di mana Shion menjadi modelnya Shion tak merasakan kedekatan seperti ini lagi dengan Naruto. Meski hubungan mereka juga tak bisa didefinisikan. Rekan kerja. Ya, mungkin hanya itu. tapi dia tak bisa berbohong kalau dia menyukai rekan kerjanya itu.

Naruto menatap wajah Shion yang semakin mendekat itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Dibiarkannya Shion melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Naruto tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Ketika wajah Shion sudah sangat dekat dan wangi parfum Shion sudah sangat tercium di hidungnya, Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balik tembok dan mengawasi mereka. Seketika diliriknya pada seseorang itu

"Hey, Hinata," serunya kemudian.

"Hinata?" Shion berbalik dengan tatapan terkejut dan serta merta menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lamu kamu di situ?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku pergi, Naruto. Kapan kamu butuh aku panggil saja," ujar Shion lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, yang masih berdiri mematung.

Naruto menatap punggung Shion yang menjauh sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu beralih lagi pada Hinata. Didapatinya wajah merona seperti biasa pada kouhainya itu.

"Ta-Tadi aku… menunggu Senpai di kelas…," ujarnya gugup, nyaris berbisik.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mendekat pada Hinata, "Eh, hasil videoya bagus loh. Kiba sudah mengeditnya. Penampilan Hinata jadi lebih alami," tambahya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Begitu?" Hinata bertanya, ambigu, sambil membuka kacamatanya dan kemudian menunduk.

"Ya," jawab Naruto, "Eh, kenapa kamu malah nangis?" Naruto mengernyit heran melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menangis itu.

"Ti-Tidak tahu…," jawab Hinata di sela isaknya.

"Kamu menangis karena melihat aku dan Shion?" Naruto menyimpulkan hipotesisnya sendiri, "Itu salam a la Italia," ujarnya kemudian, mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Entah kenapa, dia tak mau Hinata salah paham. Dia merasa harus meluruskan hal ini.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," ujar Hinata kemudian sambil menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

"Kamu tidak suka?" senyum Naruto menghilang, entah kenapa Dia cemas.

"Tidak tahu…." Hinata menunduk lagi, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hinata?" Naruto menjangkau Hinata, berusaha memegang rambutnya, ingin mengelus puncak kepalanya. Namun yang didapatnya dalah penolakan. Hinata menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuhnya. Dan serta merta berlari dari sana meninggalkan Naruto tanpa kata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.: balas rev tak login dulu ya, yang rev login silahkan periksa PM...<p>

ryanichi : humm, iyaa...malah ntar ada yang lebih parah dari ngerokok lhoo..(ups, spoiler)

moist fla : makasih semangatnya...

lady haha : selalu tertawa, eh?

azalea : Naruto cuma satu macam aja kok, hehehe...

Ai HinataLawliet : ga papa, dibaca aja udah syukur. Iya bener yang kamu baca itu, itu aku cantumin di atas ideas-nya dari mana. tapi yang kamu ceritain itu side story-nya, latar belakang cerita utamanya

annisa hyuuga chan : salam kenal juga, nisa. makasih udah bilang baguus

Megu-Megu-Chan : playboy? tapi tetep cakep kaannn…

Sabar arrancer : suka nonton carita de angel juga ya? Sama doong…satu lagi yang bilang Naruto playboy..

Felicekoi : kalo penasaran baca lagi doong…

Grita-chan loves NaruHina : tapi genrenya ga akan ganti jadi mystery kok, secara kamu bilang Naruto misterius (ga nyambuuung!)

Well, review again? Concrit? Flame? Allowed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Ideas: Japanese manga titled 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka**

**Rated: T saja cukup**

**saya sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh reader baik yang silent, yang mereview, memasang story alert apalagi yang memfavoritkan fict ini. chapter ini untuk kalian...*hug reader satu persatu***

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT HERE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran usai sudah berdering sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Hinata sudah ditinggalkan oleh Sakura dan Ino yang sudah lebih dulu pulang. Sebenarnya masing-masing sudah dijemput pacar masing-masing sih. Sasuke bahkan sejak sebelum bel berdering sudah berdiri di depan pintu menunggui Ino. Dan Sai dengan senyumannya yang biasa datang ketika bel pelajaran usai selesai berdering dan Sakura langsung berlari ke arah pacarnya itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum saja melihat kedua sahabatnya. Padahal dulu mereka ketika masih SMP kemana-mana selalu bersama. Ketika mereka masuk SMA dan kedua sahabatnya itu sudah mempunyai pacar, tinggallah Hinata yang mesti pulang sendiri setiap hari. Mau bagaimana lagi, coba saja kalau Hinata juga punya pacar kan.

Hinata masih duduk di bangkunya di deretan terdepan kelas itu. Tasnya sudah disiapkan sedari tadi. Teman-temannya yang piket bahkan sudah pulang. Lalu kenapa Hinata masih berdiam di kelasnya sendirian? Dia sedang menunggu seseorang ternyata. Naruto berjanji akan menjemputnya ke kelas untuk memberikan hasil videonya kemarin. Hinata gugup sekali. Agak aneh rasanya melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam sebuah video. Dia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rona wajahnya di video itu. Dia membayang-bayangkan seandainya dia tampak tidak bagus di video itu. pasti Naruto dan Kiba akan kecewa dan langsung menghentikan proyek tersebut.

Hinata melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul tiga lebih tigapuluh menit. Tigapuluh menit sejak bel usai pelajaran dan orang yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga. Hinata menghela nafas. Agak kesal karena orang yang ditunggu belum muncul juga. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak saja. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia teringat kalau-kalau Naruto ada di ruang klub video. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kesana saja. diraihnya tasnya dan dia pun beranjak dari sana.

Koridor sudah sepi. Wajar kan. Para siswa sudah pulang sejak tadi. Kalaupun masih ada mungkin anak-anak klub yang mengerjakan kegiatan klubnya masing-masing. Hinata melangkah menyusuri koridor lantai tiga itu menuju ruangan klub video di ujung koridor. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan sampailah dia di ruangan klub video.

Hinata berbelok kemudian dan seketika dia terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya. Dia hanya terdiam karena terkejut. Dia tak mampu bernafas selama beberapa detik.

Di depannya, di depan matanya, Naruto dan Shion tampak sangat dekat. Wajah mereka hampir bertemu. Namun, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Naruto menyadari keberadannya di sana,

"Hey, Hinata," seru Naruto yang mengejutkannya.

"Hinata?" Shion segera menjauh dari Naruto dan tampak terkejut ketika melihat kepada Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam, kelu.

"Sudah berapa kamu kamu di situ?" Naruto tersenyum ceria padanya seperti biasa. Namun, Hinata tak merespon apa-apa. dia masih terlalu shock, entah karena apa. Sejumput rasa yang tak terdefinisi bergejolak di perutnya membuatnya mati rasa.

"Aku pergi, Naruto. Kapan kamu butuh aku panggil saja," ujar Shion lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, yang masih berdiri mematung.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak memandangi punggung Shion yang menjauh. Sedetik kemudian mata Naruto menatap padanya membuat Hinata menjadi gugup sehingga wajahnya merona.

"Ta-Tadi aku… menunggu Senpai di kelas…." Hinata berujar gugup. Dia tak tahu rasa apa yang bergejolak di perutnya sekarang. Marahkah dia melihat Naruto dan Shion berdua seperti tadi? Dia pun tak tahu jawabannya.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mendekat pada Hinata, "Eh, hasil videonya bagus loh. Kiba sudah mengeditnya. Penampilan Hinata jadi lebih alami," tambahya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Begitu?" Hinata bertanya, ambigu, sambil membuka kacamatanya dan kemudian menunduk. Hinata merasa matanya panas entah karena apa. Dan entah sejak kapan ada airmata mengalir menyusuri pipi putihnya itu.

"Ya," jawab Naruto, "Eh, kenapa kamu malah nangis?"

Hinata terisak, dia tak mampu menjawab kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis, "Ti-Tidak tahu…."

"Kamu menangis karena melihat aku dan Shion?" ujar Naruto, "Itu salam a la Italia," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Tidak. Hinata tidak tahu kalau ada salam seperti itu. Dan matanya seolah tidak sinkron dengan otaknya yang menyuruh untuk berhenti mengeluarkan airmata.

"Kamu tidak suka?" Naruto menunjukkan wajah datar ketika Hinata menatap mata birunya.

"Tidak tahu…" Hinata menunduk lagi, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu di depan wajah senpainya.

"Hinata?" Naruto menjangkau puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Maka ditepisnya tangan Naruto yang sudah akan mengelus kepalanya. Lalu dia berbalik dari sana meninggalkan Naruto. Terus berlari membawa tasnya menuju keluar dari gedung sekolah itu.

.

.

Hinata menatap ke luar, ke arah langit yang sejak pagi tadi menangis. Ya. hujan sejak tadi pagi mengguyur Tokyo. Padahal ini kan musim panas. Kenapa malah turun hujan seperti ini. Dan Hinata yang duduk terdiam di bangkunya menopangkan dagunya di tangannya sedari tadi, memandangi menembus jendela kaca, memperhatikan bulir air yang membasahi Tokyo.

Sejak dua hari Hinata belum bertemu Naruto. Hinata juga bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya. Padahal dia tahu dan sadar sesadar sadarnya kalau Naruto itu ramah pada semua orang apalagi para gadis. Adalah wajar kalau dia dekat dengan seorang gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya kan? Namun, Hinata sekali lagi tak dapat menemukan jawaban kenapa kemarin itu dia mengelak dari Naruto. Padahal, Hinata mulai menyadari jika dia berada dekat dengan senpai-nya satu itu, dia merasa menjadi perempuan sebenarnya.

"Hinata-chan…psst.. Hinata-chan…" Ino berbisik di belakang Hinata, memanggil-manggil sahabatnya itu yang sedari tadi dilihatnya melamun.

Tentu saja Ino mesti berbisik. Kelas mereka memang sedang tidak ada guru. Tapi mereka ditinggalkan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan tepat ketika jam pelajaran tersebut usai. Mau tidak mau seisi kelas mengerjakannya dalam diam. Usaha Ino tampaknya tidak berhasil. Hinata masih bergeming menatap jendela kaca. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menendang bangku Hinata.

JEDUG

Tampaknya usaha Ino berhasil. Hinata terlonjak dan—

"Kyaa…!"

—tersadar dari lamunanya dengan berteriak kelewat keras.

"Ssstt…!"

Seisi kelas yang tadinya tenang melempar glare marah pada Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik. Hinata menutup mulutnya malu karena berteriak tadi. Seraya menundukkan kepalanya berkali kali dan meminta maaf.

"Go-Gomenasai…"

Sementara itu si pelaku sebenarnya nyengir tanpa dosa pada Hinata yang sudah melempar tatapan tajam padanya. Sambil membentuk 'victory' dengan kedua jarinya Ino tersenyum canggung pada Hinata.

"Ino…!" Hinata mendelik sambil berbisik.

"Habis Hinata tidak menyahut saat kupanggil sih." Ino merengut, "Maafkan aku ya," tambahnya kemudian.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak dengar," jawab Hinata setelah menghela nafas lambat lalu segera kembali menghadap ke depan, ke mejanya sendiri.

"Terimakasih," bisik Ino, "Eh, Hinata kenapa hari ini? Hinata baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Ino lagi, sedetik sebelum Hinata benar-benar menghadap mejanya sendiri, membuat Hinata jadi berbalik lagi menghadap Ino.

"Me-Memangnya ada apa denganku, Ino-chan?" Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya tanda heran.

"Hinata terlihat lesu. Murung pula. Ada masalah?"

"Eumm…. Ti-Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja kok, Ino," elak Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Heii… Apa Naruto-senpai jahat padamu?" Sakura yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar akhirnya ikut bertanya juga.

"Bu-Bukan ituuu…" Hinata mencoba tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Aku tak apa. Benar," tambahnya lagi kali ini dia menambah tawa canggung lalu berbalik menghadap mejanya agar tidak ditanyai lagi oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ino dan Sakura lalu saling berpandangan cemas. Tidak biasanya sahabat mereka itu murung dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Namun, mereka hanya bisa berpandangan sambil menggedikkan bahu mereka tanda sama-sama tak mengerti.

.

.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya yang ditaruh di atas meja. Bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Dan hujan masih mengguyur di luar sana. Hinata lalu memandangi air hujan yang mengalir di kaca jendela.

"Hinata-chan…" Suara Ino memecah lamunan Hinata membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya itu. Dilihatnya raut cemas terpancar dari wajah manis Ino.

"Hinata, sedang ada masalah ya?" Tak jauh beda dengan Ino, Sakura juga merasakan cemas yang sama.

"Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa pada kedua orang yang berdiri di depan mejanya itu.

Namun, sepertinya kedua sahabatnya itu sudah mengenalnya terlalu lama sehingga tidak percaya begitu saja pada Hinata yang sedang tersenyum palsu begitu.

"Apa Naruto-senpai menjahati Hinata?" Sakura bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku yang baru diseretnya ke depan meja Hinata. Ino tetap berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh?"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya penuh selidik.

"Tidak…." Hinata menjawab malas-malasan sambil akan membenamkan lagi wajahnya di lipatan lengannya di atas meja. Ino dan Sakura berpandangan lagi.

"Lalu kenapa tadi saat kita berpapasan di perpustakaan Hinata menghindari Naruto-senpai?" Sakura mencecar Hinata kemudian.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lagi, "Apa dia ada di sana?" tanyanya, pura-pura heran.

"Haaah…. Masa tidak lihat?" Ino menjawab dengan nada kecewa.

Hinata melihatnya. Hanya saja dia merasa malu bertatapan atau bertemu dengan Naruto. Kenapa? Dia juga tidak tahu.

"Pasti karena dia naksir cewek lain ya?" Sakura menyipitkan mata _jade_-nya menatap pada Hinata. Ino mendukungnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sakura-chan, aku hanya model dalam video klipnya. Tidak lebih. Untuk apa aku marah kalau dia dekat dengan orang lain," jawab Hinata sambil menatap bergantian pada Sakura dan Ino.

Benarkah?

Hinata sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendukung apa yang baru saja dikatakannya barusan pada kedua sahabatnya. Karena jujur saja, dia bahkan belum yakin akan pernyataannya barusan.

"Masa?"

"Y-Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya," jawab Hinata ditegas-tegaskan.

"Tapi, kurasa kalian lebih dari itu," sela Sakura lagi, tak mau kalah anak satu ini.

"Maksudmu?" Ino tampak bingung.

"Hmm…. Hinata mana pernah melepas kuncir rambutnya sejak kita SMP kan. Selalu diikat rendah dibawah tengkuk," Sakura menjawab kebingungan Ino.

"Lalu?" Namun Ino masih belum mengerti. Sama seperti objek yang sedang dibicarakan, Hinata manatap penuh tanya pada kadua sahabatnya itu

"Masa kau tidak perhatikan sih. Hinata akhir-akhir ini selalu menggerai rambutnya," jawab Sakura agak sebal karena Ino lemot sekali.

"Ah iya benar!" Ino akhirnya berseru girang karena akhirnya dia paham juga.

"Sekarang Hinata jadi lebih cantik," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis menatap Hinata.

"Aku sepakat," Ino ikut-ikutan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Dan Hinata merona hingga dia tersadarkan oleh bel tanda pelajaran kembali dimulai berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

Hinata membuka payungnya. Hujan masih saja mengguyur deras. Lagi-lagi dia pulang sendirian. Hinata berjalan lambat menyusuri jalanan sambil melamun. Ah tidak, berfikir. Memikirkan ucapan Ino dan Sakura tadi di sekolah. Apa dia berubah? Yang benar saja. Dia merasa biasa saja. Memangnya salah kalau dia menggerai rambutnya. Memang dari dulu Hinata selalu mengikat rambutnya sih. Tidak percaya diri kalau rambut panjangnya itu mesti digerai. Namun, entah kenapa dia jadi suka kalau melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin ketika rambutnya digerai akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba Hinata terhenti di persimpangan di belokan terakhir menuju flatnya. Di depannya sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri menyandar pada tembok di sana. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur hujan yang tidak ramah. Kemeja seragamnya bahkan sudah menempel di badannya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya jabrik itu terkulai di sisi-sisi wajah dan tengkuknya. Pandangannya sendu menatap sepatunya.

Hinata masih terpaku ketika sosok itu melihat ke arahnya dan memancarkan sirat lega di kedua iris sapphirenya. Dan Hinata tercekat ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Sebelum sosok itu lebih dekat, Hinata cepat-cepat melangkah melewatinya dan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju flatnya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!"

"Enggak!"

Hinata lalu berlari kecil ketika dia tiba di flatnya dan menaiki tangga. Bahkan balkon flatnya yang memang menghadap ke luar pun agak becek bekas air hujan. Mau tidak mau Hinata membiarkan saja sepatunya lebih basah lagi. Cepat-cepat ditekannya kombinasi angka kunci pada pintu flatnya agar dia segera masuk. Dibukanya pintu flatnya dan bergegas hendak menutupnya kembali.

Namun, tangan Naruto lebih cepat untuk menahan agar pintu itu tidak menutup. Dan terjadilah pergumulan dorong mendorong pintu beberapa menit kemudian. Hinata yang sudah hampir menangis itu akhirnya mengalah.

"M-Mau apa Senpai datang kemari?" ujar Hinata kemudian dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka tapi tidak sedikitpun berkeinginan mempersilahkan Naruto–yang sudah basah kuyup—untuk masuk.

Hinata memilih menatap lantai ketimbang menatap mata Senpai-nya itu. Didengarnya Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Dari dulu… aku pikir kalau para gadis menangis hanya untuk menarik perhatian kami," ujarnya perlahan sambil menatap lurus-lurus pada Hinata yang masih menunduk, "tapi melihat Hinata menangis… aku terkejut."

Seketika Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto dan tak menyadari kalau pipinya kembali merona. Sejurus mereka bertatapan. Hinata menemukan sirat keteguhan di sepasang iris sapphire itu. Iris amethysnya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

Lebih tak percaya lagi ketika kedua tangan Naruto terjulur padanya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Dingin.

Tubuh Naruto dingin bekas guyuran air hujan.

Namun, Hinata merasa sebaliknya.

Hangat.

Tenggelam dalam dekapan Naruto seperti ini, seolah dia tak mau lepas. Inikah jawaban dari gejolak di perut Hinata ketika membayangkan Naruto? Inikah jawaban dari nyeri di hatinya ketika dia melihat Naruto dan Shion kemarin?

Shion.

Hinata terlonjak ketika mengingat nama itu. Serta merta didorongnya dada Naruto keras hingga Naruto menabrak pembatas balkon. Tanpa melihat pada Naruto dia berbalik dan menutup pintu flatnya keras.

Naruto terkejut. Sangat.

Namun, dibiarkannya Hinata menutup pintu di depannya. Lalu dengan langkah lambat, Naruto mendekati pintu yang tertutup itu. Menyentuhnya dengan jemarinya yang basah.

"Hinata. Kalau tidak suka katakan saja terus terang. Aku ini memang brengsek dan tak mengerti isi pikiran orang-orang kalau tak diberi tahu," Naruto berujar pada pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Namun, dia yakin kalau Hinata mendengarkannya.

Ya. Hinata masih bersandar di baliknya.

"Bagaimana mau mengatakannya?" bisik Hinata ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dan tentu saja Naruto tak dapat mendengar bisikan itu.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku ya. Aku janji akan lebih memperhatikan Hinata," ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang tertutup itu.

Hinata tetap diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dia bahkan sudah merosot hingga berjongkok di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ck. Kenapa sih?" Naruto menggerutu sambil tersenyum miris. Jemarinya masih menyentuh pintu flat Hinata.

"Pulanglah, Senpai," ujar Hinata kemudian, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Naruto mendesah, lalu sambil tersenyum miris dia menjawab, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

balas rev tak login dulu nyee

hina-chan : makasih semangatnya..^^

Tantand : jangan dijitak Naru-nya, entar dia ga bisa terus berakting di fict ini, dia kan butuh duit buat Hinata dan anak-anaknya*dirasengan*

Sejatine KATROK ki yo KOPLAK : aku benar-benar penasaran sama kamu loo..

Megu-Megu-Chan : makasiiih..^^

.

weiss itu aja... yang login silahkan cek PM ya..

review? big hugs for you..

concrit? diterima dengan senang hati

flame? loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto (saya tidak memperoleh royalti apapun dari karya ini)**

**Warnings: alternative universe, OOC**

* * *

><p>…<strong>.enjoy….<strong>

**Right Here With You**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata bukannya tidak menyukai Naruto. Malah Hinata sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Sikapnya yang hangat, tawanya yang renyah, senyumannya yang secerah matahari. Hal itu membuat warna baru dalam hidup Hinata. Hinata jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Selain itu dia merasa memiliki teman senasib. Sama-sama tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari orang tua. Sama-sama dipaksa mandiri di usia belia. Hinata juga merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Naruto, serasa ada yang melindungi.

Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada saat-saat Hinata tidak suka dengan perbuatan Naruto. Misalnya saat-saat Naruto menggodanya. Hinata bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja dia jadi jengah sendiri. Tak jarang dia berujar dalam hati kalau perlakuan Naruto itu adalah karena dia itu playboy. Siapa juga yang tidak kenal Naruto. Baik pada semua orang tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan. Ada lagi saat Hinata tidak suka Naruto. Saat Naruto—juga Kiba—mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan merokok. Ah, Hinata sudah bilang berkali-kali mereka tetap bandel. Hinata sebenarnya paling tidak bisa mencium asap rokok. Nafasnya langsung sesak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kebersamaan mereka bertiga saat pengambilan gambar memaksa Hinata juga harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruk mereka.

Hinata tidak bisa berlaku ramah atau pura-pura ramah sementara ada sesuatu yang mengganjal begini di dadanya. Aih, rasa apa ini? Karena setiap kali Hinata berada di dekat Naruto, dia berharap hanya dirinya saja yang ada di hati pemuda itu. Berlebihan kah? Mungkin iya. Dan Hinata juga menyadari hal itu jauh dari mungkin untuk terjadi. Mereka kan hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Titik. Setelah proyek video selesai maka mereka akan melepas hubungan rekan kerja itu. Meski berkali-kali dia mencamkan dalam hati kalau Naruto itu hanya rekan kerja tapi ada satu sisi hatinya yang tidak rela. Berharap setelah proyek video itu selesai ada yang tersisa. Selalu begitu. Bahkan hatinya saja tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Lama Hinata memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Jadi hari ini dia bermaksud menemui _senpai_-nya itu dan meluruskan semuanya. Sekaligus juga menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak menghindar terus dari Naruto. Bagitu lebih baik. Daripada dia selalu menyimpan perasaan tidak jelas ini lebih baik dia menguatkan hati untuk membunuh rasa apapun itu agar dia sendiri tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Naruto tidak masuk," jawab Kiba ketika Hinata menyambangi kelasnya menanyakan Naruto.

Kiba menyandarkan lengan di kusen pintu kelasnya. Dia juga heran kenapa seorang Naruto tidak masuk dan tanpa memberi kabar. Kalaupun mau membolos pasti Naruto akan mengajaknya. Sebagai _partner__in__crime_-nya, dia sudah hapal tabiat temannya itu. Dan dia juga heran melihat _kouhai_-nya yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini tiba-tiba datang menayakan Naruto. Biasanya juga mereka yang akan menyambangi kelas Hinata untuk menemuinya atau menjemputnya kalau akan pergi mengambil gambar untuk video.

"Eh?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Bertanya-tanya Naruto ada di mana, dalam hati.

"Iya. Sejak tadi pagi dia tidak muncul," tambah Kiba lagi.

"Be-Begitu?"

"Juga tidak memberi kabar apa-apa."

Hening.

Baik Kiba maupun Hinata tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Apa dia marah padaku?' Hinata membatin.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Kiba-Senpai."

Hinata melangkah gontai sepanjang koridor. Padahal kemarin katanya sampai jumpa di sekolah, tapi kenapa malah tidak masuk? Hinata bertanya-tanya kemana _senpai_-nya satu itu sehingga tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal mau meluruskan masalah malah jadi rumit begini. Hinata menghela nafas sejenak di depan pintu kelasnya sendiri. Tak sadar sudah sampai di depan kelasnya ternyata.

"Hi-na-ta-chan!"

Ino menepuk pundak Hinata ketika dia dan Sakura melihat sahabat mereka itu terbengong di depan pintu kelas.

"E-Eh … Ino …."

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sakura setelah melambai pada Sai, pacarnya, yang baru masuk ke kelas sebelah. Dia juga baru tiba sebenarnya dan melihat Ino dan Hinata berada di depan kelas mereka. Sudah melihat dari kejauhan tadi kalau Hinata bengong sendiri di depan kelas setelah tiba entah dari mana.

"Uumm … dari kelas Naruto-sen …"

"Huwooo!" Ino dan Sakura bersorak heboh bahkan sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wajah Hinata langsung bereaksi, memerah karena malu.

"K-Kan biasa saja sih …," elak Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya yang merona.

Ino dan Sakura tidak peduli dan tetap senyum-senyum usil.

"Jadi Hinata tadi ngobrol apa dengan dia?" pancing Sakura.

"Cie … cie … Jadi sekarang kalian kencan pagi-pagi ya?" goda Ino.

"Sakura … Ino …. Tadi aku hanya mau bicara soal kemarin," jawab Hinata kemudian. Berusaha mengelak lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia malah memberi _spoiler_kalau ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dengan mereka kemarin.

"Hah?" Ino penasaran, "ngapain kalian semalam?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Persis seperti ayahnya saat menginterogasi penjahat. Ah ya, ayah Ino adalah anggota kepolisian Tokyo sama seperti ayah pacarnya, Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kencan!" jawab Sakura. "Iya kan, Hinata-chan?" Mata Sakura yang sewarna jade itu dikedip-kedipkan genit, menggoda Hinata.

"Bu-Bukan …," jawab Hinata gugup. Entah dia sanggup atau tidak menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada kedua orang yang kelewat antusias di hadapannya ini atau tidak.

"Lalu?" Ino dan Sakura bertanya berbarengan. Bahkan kedua lengan mereka sama-sama dilipat di depan dada.

Hinata hanya mampu memainkan jemari telunjuknya, "I-Itu …."

"Kakashi-sensei datang!" seru Rock Lee, Sang Ketua Kelas, sambil berlari sepanjang koridor menuju kelas sepuluh sembilan. Tergesa-gesa, Ino dan Sakura lalu masuk ke kelas diikuti Hinata juga.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Ino dan Sakura. Mungkin nanti. Saat waktunya tepat. Hinata lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya tepat ketika Kakashi-Sensei menggeser pintu kelas agar tertutup.

.

.

Shion berjalan tergesa-gesa. Rambut pirangnya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang cepat. Dia sudah membelok di koridor kelas sepuluh. Tujuannya satu, kelas sepuluh sembilan, kelas anak bernama Hinata itu. Dia akan meminta penjelasan pada anak itu tentang Naruto. Berawal ketika bel istirahat berbunyi di mana dia menyambangi kelas Naruto dan tak menemukannya di sana. Agak heran karena kata Kiba dia juga tidak memberi kabar. Dan semakin heran karena menurut pengakuan Kiba, Hinata juga datang mencari Naruto pagi-pagi tadi. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Dan Shion harus tahu.

"Hinata!" seru Shion dari luar kelas Hinata. "Aku mau bicara."

Shion menatap lekat-lekat pada Hinata yang berjalan menujunya. Kalau dilihat-lihat anak itu tidak lebih cantik darinya kok. Shion bahkan memiliki rambut pirang yang halus. Dibandingkan Hinata yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang itu, Shion merasa lebih modern. Hinata juga tampak cupu dengan kacamatanya itu sementara Shion memiliki mata yang indah tak tertutup kacamata. Lalu alasan apa yang dimiliki Naruto sehingga memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan memilih anak itu menjadi model videonya.

"Ma-Maaf, Senpai. Ada yang bisa … kubantu?" Hinata berujar takut-takut demi mendapati _senpai-_nya itu datang ke kelasnya tiba-tiba tanpa tahu ada apa.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Shion melipat lengan di dadanya, pongah.

'Oh, jadi karena Naruto-senpai ya?' batin Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf?"

"Jangan pura-pura!" seru Shion, alisnya bertaut. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

Jujur, Hinata masih belum mengerti arah kemarahan Shion. Meski begitu, Hinata teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di koridor antara Naruto dan Shion. Adalah wajar—menurut Hinata—kalau Shion khawatir pada Naruto. Yang tidak dimengertinya adalah kenapa Shion mendatanginya, toh mereka—Hinata dan Naruto—tidak memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu Naruto-senpai ke mana," jawab Hinata pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalm-dalam.

Shion lalu mendekat pada Hinata, mengintimidasi, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau ini hanya gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku heran kenapa Naruto bisa suka padamu dibanding aku," desis Shion.

Hinata gemetar. Nada bicara Shion yang mengancam membuatnya ketakutan.

"Sa-Saya … tidak menger …"

"Maaf, Senpai. Kelas kami sudah akan dimulai." Sakura menyela perbincangan antara Shion dan Hinata. Sejak tadi dia dan Ino sudah khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata diapa-apakan oleh _senpai_ mereka itu. Dan benar saja, Shion mengancam Hinata begitu sampai sahabat mereka itu gemetar ketakutan.

Shion menoleh pada Sakura dan Ino yang sudah berdiri di sana bersama mereka.

"Cih!"

Shion lalu berbalik pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata," ujar Shion sejenak sebelum dia mempercepat langkahnya dan pergi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Ino langsung memegang pundak Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Hinata-chan tidak apa 'kan?"

Iris amethyst Hinata masih menatap kosong pada lantai koridor. Seolah berada di alam lain karena dia tidak merespon pertanyaan Ino. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan cemas.

"Hinata!" seru Sakura dan Ino berbarengan sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Mereka tampak cemas sekali demi melihat Hinata yang bergetar dan hilang fokus begitu.

"E-Eh … I-Iya!"

"Hinata-chan kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Hu'um …. Ayo cerita pada kami," imbuh Ino.

Hinata masih diam memandangi lantai koridor. Bimbang. Haruskah dia menceritakan kejadian kemarin, antara dia dan Naruto, kepada kedua sahabatnya itu?

Hinata mengangkat kepala. Ditemukannya kedua sahabatnya sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban darinya atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sambil menghela nafas Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk menceritakan saja kejadian kemarin kepada Ino dan Sakura.

.

.

"Ya ampun …." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat. Hinata menggigit bibirnya setelah dia selesai bercerita. Ditatapnya Ino dan Sakura bergantian.

"Dia pasti menyukaimu, Hinata-chan," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, setelah mereka saling diam.

"A-Apaan sih …," elak Hinata sementara wajahnya mulai merona.

"Ciye … Ciye …," goda Sakura lagi sambil menowel-nowel Hinata. Sementara Ino tampak sedang berpikir.

"Eh siapa tahu dia tidak masuk karena sekarang dia sudah mati," celetuk Ino.

"Baka!" Sakura menoyor kepala Ino, "apa maksudmu, Ino-pig?"

"Kan Hinata mengusirnya kemarin jadi siapa tahu dia bunuh diri …," ujar Ino histeris. "Bagaimana kalau begitu?" Ino tiba-tiba panik sendiri.

Sakura serta merta membelalakkan mata beriris jade-nya. Membenarkan ucapan Ino dan ikut histeris. Dia lalu membekap mulutnya.

"Hinata! Bagaimana kalau begitu?" seru Sakura ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Hei … Hei … Mana mungkin 'kan …," ujar Hinata, serba salah.

Itu tidak mungkin. Tentu saja. Hinata merasa dia tidak berarti apapun bagi Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto mau bunuh diri—Ya Tuhan!—hanya karena diusir olehnya. Itu adalah kemungkinan terakhir keberadaan Naruto. Dan kenapa Hinata merasa kedua sabatnya itu agak berlebihan ya?

"Kalian berdua berlebihan. Naruto-senpai tidak akan mungkin sebodoh itu 'kan?" ujar Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya.

Serempak, Ino dan Sakura menatap tajam pada Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Tega!" seru mereka berdua. Setelahnya mereka masuk ke kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong.

.

.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Masih berpikir di mana Naruto hari ini. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana kalau apa yang diduga Ino benar adanya. Dia pasti jadi orang yang dituduh sebagai penyebabnya karena dengan dia lah Naruto terakhir kali bertemu. Dan bagaimana kalau polisi akan menangkapnya? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran buruknya. Lalu Hinata berpikir kalau-kalau Naruto sekarang sedang keluyuran keliling kota. Dia kan agak liar jadi wajar kalau bolos. Atau mungkin sedang nonton di bioskop. Hinata ingat kalau Naruto penggemar film, jadi wajar kalau dia sedang berada di salah satu bioskop kan. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat ke-playboy-an Naruto. Nah, bagaimana kalau dia sekarang sedang bersama beberapa perempuan dan bersenang-senang. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika membayangkannya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Haaah …. Kenapa aku mikirin dia terus sih?" seru Hinata. Untung saja dia sedang berada di dapur di apartemennya. Tersadar kalau piring yang dicucinya sejak tadi belum selesai juga. lalu sambil bernyanyi kecil dia meneruskan cucian piringnya.

Hinata sedang bediri di jendela sambil melihat ke luar.

'Dari kemarin hujan terus,' batinnya.

Hujan.

Hinata tersentak.

Bukankah Naruto kemarin hujan-hujanan ketika menemuinya? Dia menunggu lama di luar dan Hinata juga tidak memperbolehkannya masuk padahal dia basah kuyup. Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri. Naruto bisa saja terkena demam karena kemarin. Hinata jadi merasa benar-benar bersalah dan jadi panik sendiri. Benar kata Shion, Naruto tidak masuk hari ini karena dia, karena Hinata. Hinata lantas memainkan jemarinya lantaran gugup.

Setengah berlari, Hinata menuju kamarnya dan membongkar tasnya. Dia ingat pernah diberikan nomor telepon dan alamat apartemen Naruto. Ingin memastikan Naruto kenapa, dia mencari kertas alamat itu menyelip di mana.

"Ah!"

Hinata berbinar ketika menemukan kertas alamat—yang sudah lecek—tersebut.

"Tuut … Tuut … Tuut …." Suara telepon yang terhubung terdengar konstan di telinga Hinata. Mencelos, Hinata menghea nafas karena telepon tersebut tak kunjung diangkat.

"Tuut … Tuut …." Masih belum diangkat juga.

Hinata hampirmenutup teleponnya ketika—

"Halo?"

—suara Naruto terdengar di ujung sana. Hinata mendekatkan lagi gagang telepon ke telinganya.

"Se-Senpai?"

"Hinata?"

Ah, Naruto ternyata mengangkat teleponnya dan langsung tahu kalau dia, Hinata, yang menelepon. Hinata jadi terdiam, bigung mau bicara apa.

"Hinata kan?" Suara Naruto agak berbeda sependengaran Hinata. "Aku baru saja mau menelepon loh!"

"Eh?"

"Iya … Eh! Aduuh … Aarrgh!"

"Senpai!" Hinata berseru panik.

"Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut!"

Suara telepon terputus masih terngiang di telinga Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibir. Sesuatu telah terjadi di apartemen _senpai_-nya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

*bows* maaph lama apdethnya ya, semoga ga pada lupa sama penpik ini.

oiyyah

jangan lupa mengisi form nominasi IFA 2011 ya. masih ada waktu sampai 25 November 2011 pukul 24.00 WIB looh. ayo berburu fanfict keren di seluruh fandom. berikan apresiasi bagi fanfict-fanfict berkualitas!

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

review? concrit? flame?

Allowed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Rated: T saja cukup**

**Ideas: Japanese manga titled 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT HERE WITH YOU<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**Chapter 7**

Hujan.

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa di bawah payung transparan miliknya. Raut cemas tak lepas terpatri dari wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak cemas. Dia yang selain merasa bersalah telah menyebabkan Naruto sakit karena membiarkannya hujan-hujanan juga cemas karena sebenarnya dia agak gugup mau ke apartemen Naruto. _Well_, Hinata baru kali ini berkunjung ke rumah teman lelakinya loh. Jadi dia sebenarnya tadi sebelum melangkah ke luar apartemennya menembus hujan, berkali-kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi apartemen _Senpai_-nya itu. Tapi karena rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan kegugupannya makanya sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto. Di genggamnya payungnya lebih erat. Sebenarnya hujannya tidak terlalu deras juga hanya anginnya yang agak kencang jadi Hinata takut payungnya akan terbang.

Apartemen Naruto tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Hinata jadi dia tidak perlu naik bus untuk ke sana. Berjalan kaki saja cukup dan tidak sampai limabelas menit dia sudah tiba di apartemen Naruto. Meski begitu tak ayal _ballet-shoes_ miliknya tetap basah terciprat air. Dilihatnya lagi kertas—yang sudah lecek—bertuliskan alamat Naruto, lalu diperhatikannya apartemen yang berdiri di depannya. Ah, benar. Ini alamat Naruto. Menggigit bibir, Hinata lalu melangkah masuk ke gedung apartemen sederhana itu. Hampir mirip dengan apartemen Hinata juga. Bedanya pintu masuk setiap apartemen tidak menghadap ke luar sehingga berhadapan dengan jalanan melainkan saling berhadapan di dalam lorong. Hujan tidak akan membuat pintunya keropos lah.

"Ung… nomor 25 ya?"

Hinata bergumam sendiri sambil memerhatikan nomor di pintu-pintu cokelat di sepanjang lorong. Dan ketika dia sudah menemukannya dia malah jadi semakin gugup. Tapi demi ingin memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir gugupnya. Tidak menemukan bel, Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu itu. Sampai beberapa saat tidak ada yang menyahut. Hinata mengernyit dan memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek.

"Se-Senpai…," panggil Hinata pelan dan hati-hati ketika menemukan pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

Hinata lantas memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Setelah melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan payungnya di sisi pintu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Dia tidak menemukan Naruto di manapun sehingga memutuskan untuk semakin masuk saja. Jantungnya berdebar karena rasa khawatirnya menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana kalau Naruto sudah mati misalnya…. Hinata menggeleng lagi sambil menutup mata. Itu tidak akan terjadi kan?

"Naruto-Senpai?"

Hinata berjalan masuk dan menemukan ruang duduk yang melompong. Bekas bungkus makanan, kaleng minuman—yang Hinata ketahui bekas kaleng bir—yang sudah kosong, remah-remah makanan teronggok di atas meja di depan televisi yang masih menyala. Berantakan adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan semua itu.

"Aku di sini!"

Suara Naruto.

Hinata lalu menoleh pada pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Dia lalu melangkah ke sana karena merasa suara barusan berasal dari sana. Dengan sedikit gemetar dia mendorong pintu itu membuka.

"Ya ampun!" Hinata terperanjat seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya demi melihat Naruto terbaring lemah di atas _futon_-nya yang dihamparkan begitu saja di atas _tatami_. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap nyengir melihat Hinata datang ke apartemennya.

"Hai, Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa.

Hinata dengan raut cemasnya menghambur ke arah Naruto dan berlutut di samping _futon_ itu, "Senpai baik-baik sajakah?"

Hinata tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Naruto masih saja ceria padahal wajahnya demikian pucat. Dan Hinata menepis jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk menyentuh pipi pucat itu.

"Ah, hanya sedikit demam kok," jawab Naruto. "Tadi aku mau menuang air panas ke ramen tapi mataku berkunang-kunang jadi tumpah sedikit." Naruto lalu terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata terkejut, "Kena air panas? Apa melepuh? Mana yang kena?"

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan kakinya, masih nyengir.

Kaki Naruto tampak memerah di sepanjang tulang keringnya dan kulitnya mengelupas karena melepuh. Hinata tak sanggup merasakan betapa sakitnya terkena air panas begitu. Dia menatap iba pada Naruto. Hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang merawat seperti ini, Hinata merasakan rasa yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Tadi mau menelepon Hinata lagi, tapi kepalaku pusing jadi aku berbaring saja," ujar Naruto.

"Dan tidak mengobati lukanya?" Hinata menatap skeptis pada Naruto.

Naruto mengusap hidungnya, "Itu…. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Ya ampun, Senpai…," desah Hinata. "Di mana kotak obat?" Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak bingung. "Oh. Ada di dapur. Di dekat kulkas," jawabnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan langsung berbalik ke luar kamar Naruto menuju dapur. Dapurnya tepat di sebelah kamar itu. Sederhana sekali dengan satu kompor gas, kulkas satu pintu, lemari gantung yang berjejer di atas meja dapur, dan meja kecil serta empat bangku yang mengelilinginya, meja makan sepertinya. Dan lagi-lagi meja itu penuh bungkus makanan yang sudah kosong. Hinata menemukan mangkok ramen di atas meja dapur di dekat kompor. Dan merasakan basah di kaus kakinya ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di dekat meja itu. Tampaknya kejadian Naruto tersiram air panas adalah di sini. Hinata mencari kotak obat yang dimaksud Naruto. Dia menemukannya tergantung di dinding di samping kulkas dan mengambilnya lalu membawanya kembali ke kamar Naruto. Tak lupa membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk, yang ditemukannya di lemari di atas dapur.

Kalau dilihat-lihat apartemen ini memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi satu orang saja. Kamar tidurnya hanya ada satu dengan luas keseluruhan yang juga tidak terlalu besar. Cukup pas kalau ditempati oleh satu orang saja. Agak lebih kecil daripada apartemen Hinata.

Tanpa bicara, Hinata mulai membersihkan luka Naruto. Sedikit membasuhnya dengan air hangat agar kumannya bersih. Setelahnya dia membubuhkan antiseptik di sana. Dengan cekatan Hinata membalut luka tersebut dengan perban. Dia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya setelah selesai.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak serius, "Hinata tidak merasa jijik?"

Hinata tergagap dan seketika senyumannya menghilang, "E-Eh, biasa saja, Senpai," ujarnya dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. "Kenapa senpai bisa … umm … demam?"

"Tidak kok," elak Naruto. "Sudah baikan."

Hinata lalu memegang dahi Naruto—dia juga kaget kenapa bisa seberani itu—dan merasakan panas di sana, "Tapi badannya masih panas." Secepat kilat dia menjauhkan tangannya yang kelewat berani barusan dari dahi Naruto.

Naruto sesaat juga terkejut dengan kontak fisik barusan, tapi dengan cepat menguasai diri dan bergerak mundur. Naruto tidak menjawab dan malah bermaksud membaringkan lagi tubuhnya karena merasakan kepalanya yang kembali pusing. Tapi begitu melihat Hinata tiba-tiba membungkuk di depannya dia cepat-cepat bangkit lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"Hinata?"

"Maafkan aku, Senpai. Gara-gara aku senpai jadi sakit. Pa-pasti karena kemarin aku tidak mengijinkan senpai masuk kan? Jadi kena hujan dan sakit begini…," ujar Hinata lirih, mimiknya yang cemas dan merasa bersalah itu ditambah dengan matanya yang hampir berkaca-kaca.

Naruto mengerjap, lalu _nyengir_ lagi, "Sudahlah. Anggap saja impas dengan kau datang dan merawat lukaku ini."

Hinata lalu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto. Mereka terdiam lama. Saling menatap. Deru suara hujan di luar jendela kaca mengisi bisu di antara mereka.

"Hatscyi!"

Lamunan mereka berhenti sesaat setelah Naruto bersin barusan. Naruto lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung sementara Hinata menunduk lagi, malu. Suasana jadi berubah canggung di antara mereka.

"Hinata…," Naruto memecah sepi itu. "Kenapa menelepon tadi?"

"Eh?" Hinata terkesiap, "I-Itu… itu-karena-kemarin-Senpai-bilang-sampai-ketemu-di-sekolah-tapi-aku-tidak-menemukan-senpai!"

Hinata berbicara terlalu cepat. Kalimatnya lebih seperti gumaman saja daripada kumpulan kata-kata. Wajahnya sudah memerah malu karena harus mengeluarkan isi hatinya barusan. Dia jadi menunduk lagi. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat wajah karena mendengar Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

Hinata terbingung-bingung melihat Naruto yang hampir tergelak itu lantas memiringkan wajahnya, "Apa yang lucu?"

Naruto masih terkekeh, "Hinata mengkhawatirkan aku ya?"

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto, "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku begitu!" serunya.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau tidak menemukanku di sekolah?" tanya Naruto lagi masih sambil tertawa kecil. Dia merasa lucu melihat wajah Hinata yang merona itu.

Hinata merengut, "Senpai, sudah dong ketawanya!"

"Maaf maaf," ujar Naruto, dia sudah tidak tertawa lagi meski rona jenaka masih terpatri di wajahnya. Tidak enak juga melihat Hinata merengut begitu dia lalu memainkan selimutnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan datang ke rumahku."

Hinata terdiam. Tentu saja. Dia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa kalau ditanya kenapa dia mau repot-repot datang kemari. Apa hanya karena merasa bersalah setelah tidak mengijinkan Naruto masuk ketika kemarin datang ke apartemennya kemarin? Atau Hinata memang benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto? Baiklah, dia mengaku kalau dia memang mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Tapi tadi dia memang benar-benar panik ketika teleponnya tiba-tiba terputus dan suara Naruto membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Malam ini Hinata menginap di sini ya."

Mata beriris _amethyst_ milik Hinata membesar di balik kacamatanya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan horror. Apa tadi telinganya tidak salah dengar? Apa tadi Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang menginap?

Hinata berdiri, "Senpai apa-apan sih?" serunya. "Aku kemari bukan untuk macam-macam! Sedang sakit pikirannya kemana-mana!"

Hinata masih terengah selepas meneriaki Naruto barusan. Dia akui kalau dia jarang sekali berteriak. Dan ini seperti sudah sangat lam asejak dia tidak berteriak lagi. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengerjap karena Hinata tiba-tiba meneriakinya begitu. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli dan menatap kesal pada Naruto.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu dong." Naruto lalu berusaha berdiri juga, "Aduduh…." Naruto meringis karena sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kakinya lagi.

Hinata terkejut, "Jangan bergerak dulu, Senpai." Dia ternyata cemas juga dan menghampiri Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ugh…," ringis Naruto lagi sambil memegangi kakinya. "Maaf merepotkan Hinata. Tapi… sepertinya nanti malam demamku akan naik lagi jadi aku mohon Hinata mau menemaniku malam ini." Naruto membaringkan dirinya lagi di futonnya dan menutup matanya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang pucat itu. tidak tega juga sih meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan begini. Tapi, ya ampun, dia dan Naruto berdua saja malam ini?

'Tousan, bagaimana ini?' Hinata hanya mampu membatin dan menggigit bibirnya, ragu.

"Kumohon," ujar Naruto, lirih.

.

NarutoXHinata

.

Hinata merapatkan selimutnya lagi. Sebenarnya agak sulit kalau tidur sambil duduk bersandar seperti itu. Dan selimutnya ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu membantu dia untuk menyamankan diri dan tidur. Sepertinya dia terkena insomnia mendadak. Hinata benar-benar merindukan futonnya sekarang. Tapi melihat Naruto yang terbaring dengan nafas tidak teratur begitu dia menepis penyesalan kenapa dia mau menginap di sini, di apartemen Naruto. Sebenarnya tadi dia mau pulang saja setelah panas tubuh Naruto menurun dan tertidur. Tapi sesaat sebelum dia bangkit, Naruto yang sudah tertidur itu tiba-tiba mengigau dan ketika memegang kepalanya ternyata suhu tubuhnya naik lagi. Hinata jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menginap saja.

"Ngh…."

Mendengar erangan, Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang tertidur itu. Ternyata kompres es di kepalanya terjatuh. Hinata lalu melepas selimutnya dan berjalan mendekat. Dia membenarkan letak kompres es itu.

"Sudah turun," gumam Hinata ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Naruto sesaat sebelum menaruh kompres lagi di sana.

Hinata menghela nafas ketika mendengar dengkur halus dari Naruto. Dia lalu menarik selimutnya dan merapatkannya lagi ke tubuhnya. Kali ini dia mencoba berbaring dengan berbantalkan futon Naruto sementara dia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas _tatami_. Akhirnya dia bisa terlelap juga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Pendek. Saya tahu. Hukum saja saya, minna-sama. Tapi daripada ini file ngendap di leppie terlalu lama mendingan saya publish deh. Semoga bisa mengobati kekangenan reader-sama yang menunggu cerita ini update. I love you all, reader-sama. terimakasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan review di chappy kemaren. Seperti **lonelyclover, Kang hyun hee, Ardymmmm, YamanakaemO, NaruHinaLover, **dan** nazu**, juga kalian yang memfavoritkan dan mengalertkan, saya ucapkan ribuan terima kasih… Review lagi? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau saya yang punya saya nggak bakalan ngegantung perasaan Hinata kayak gitu**

**Warnings: Typos, OOC, **

**Setting: Alternative Universe **

**Rated: T**

**Ideas: Manga 'Lucia' by Keiko Sakisaka**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Right Here With You<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 8**

.

"Eeehh…! Hinata sekarang pakai contact-lens ya?!"

Teriakan Ino barusan membuat seluruh kelas menoleh pada asal suara dan objek yang diteriaki. Sementara sang objek, Hinata, hanya bisa menjatuhkan dahinya ke meja saking kagetnya. Kenapa di dunia ini ada makhluk macam Ino yang tidak pernah melewatkan berita baru sedikit pun? Dan kenapa makhluk itu harus sekelas dengan Hinata? Dan yang paling parah kenapa makhluk itu sekaligus sahabatnya? Hinata hanya memegangi pipinya yang menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Masa sih?" tanya Sakura yang antusias ikut-ikutan menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri di samping Ino di depan meja Hinata.

Dan sekarang sudah ada dua orang yang seperti itu. Hinata masih membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Tidak mau mengangkat wajah sedikitpun.

"Iih Hinata~ Lihat sini dong," ujar Ino seraya mengangkat kepala Hinata dan bermaksud melihat mata si gadis.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah demi menuruti kemauan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia menungu komentar dari keduanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana tidak campur aduk coba? Seorang Hinata adalah anak yang tidak terlalu suka macam-macam soal penampilan dan sekarang malah memakai _contact-lens_ ke sekolah. Bukan Hinata sekali sebenarnya. Tapi Hinata tidak memungkiri kalau kepercayaan dirinya sedikit meningkat dari yang sudah-sudah. Mungkin sejak bergaul dengan Naruto.

"Waahh…!"

Ino dan Sakura berdecak kagum melihat wajah Hinata. Senyum kagum tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya. Hinata sekarang tidak memakai kacamatanya lagi dan sudah diganti dengan _contact-lens_ berwarna bening sehingga warna matanya yang seperti permata _amethyst_ itu tetap bercahaya. _Well_, Hinata memang tampak lebih segar dan cantik _sih_. Kesan culun yang diberikan kacamata bergagang putih miliknya dulu telah tergantikan menjadi kesan segar dan bersemangat juga cantik.

"Aku senang Hinata mau melepas kacamatanya, Ino," ujar Sakura kemudian, masih sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Hm." Ino mengangguk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku juga suka. Dia jadi makin cantik, Sakura."

"Padahal kan sudah dari tadi pagi aku seperti ini. Kalian saja yang tidak perhatian padaku. Naruto-senpai saja sudah dari kemarin mengatakan kalau aku—eh." Hinata cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari kalau dia kelepasan bicara.

Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Teringat akan kejadian ketika mereka ke pantai dan pemotretan untuk proyek video mereka sabtu lalu, Hinata tak sengaja ingin menceritakan kalau Naruto juga mengatakan kalau dia tampak lebih cantik dnegan _contact-lens_ dibandingkan kacamata.

"Eh? Naruto bilang apa padamu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino penuh selidik tapi tidak menyembunyikan nada untuk menggoda Hinata. Sakura terkikik kecil dan memaksa Hinata melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutpi wajahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyerah lalu membuka wajahnya, "Kalian ini benar-benar—"

"HINATAAA!"

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil namanya dari luar kelas serta merta menoleh pada asal suara. Oh siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dan Ino juga Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tentu saja.

"Ciye ciye… yang pangerannya sudah menjemput~"

Wajah Hinata sudah merona demi mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Dia baru saja hendak menjawab ketika Naruto masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas mereka dan menghampirinya.

"Hinata! Video kemarin sudah selesai. Ayo kita lihat bersama!" seru Naruto sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas Hinata. Tidak memedulikan tatapan dari semua orang kepadanya.

"I-Iya, Senpai," jawab Hinata sembari memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas cepat-cepat. Tidak mau membuat Naruto menunggu lebih lama. Yang terpenting tidak memberikan lebih banyak kesempatan pada duo Ino dan Sakura menggodanya.

"Dadah, Hinata-chan~" ujar Ino dan Sakura serempak sambil tersenyum senang dan melambai pada sahabat mereka yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu itu.

Hinata balas melambai pada mereka berdua sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku duluan ya, Ino, Sakura."

Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata dan Naruto yang beranjak keluar kelas.

Sembari menyusun bukunya Ino berujar, "Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto-senpai dan Hinata itu berbeda sekali kan?"

"Hm. Mereka akrab sekali sekarang ya," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ikut bahagia jika melihat Hinata seperti tadi.

"Tapi gosipnya sejak mereka akrab Naruto-senpai tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersama gadis lain lho," ujar Ino seraya menutup tasnya lalu menggendongnya.

"Wah! Semoga dia serius dengan Hinata ya," jawab Sakura yang segera menoleh ketika dilihatnya Sai sudah ada di luar kelas mereka.

"Hm. Semoga saja. Sudah sana, Sakura. Sai sudah menjemputmu tuh," jawab Ino seraya menunjuk pada sosok seorang pemuda di luar kelas mereka.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sebelum keluar kelas dia menoleh lagi, "Kau masih menunggu Sasuke?"

Ino menggeleng, "Katanya dia masih ada urusan di klub judo. Aku menunggu di depan sekolah saja atau mungkin menyusulnya ke ruang klub."

"Baiklah aku pergi." Sakura kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

.

NarutoXHinata

.

"EEEEHHH…!"

Kiba berseru paling keras di antara mereka bertiga setelah melihat proyek video mereka yang sudah selesai. Naruto tampak mengernyit dalam. Sementara Hinata tidak berani berkomentar apapun dan hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sewaktu direview kemarin hasilnya bagus kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini ya?" gumam Naruto sambil memerhatikan video tersebut.

Hinata melirik sedikit pada Naruto, "Begitu ya?"

"Badan Hinata menutupi pemandangan di belakangnya. Jadi sunsetnya tidak kelihatan deh," jawab Kiba bernada kecewa.

Naruto merengut dan mendelik pada Kiba, "Kau kenapa tidak kasih tahu aku? Kan kau yang lihat lebih jelas!"

"Enak saja main tuduh! Harusnya kau juga lebih jeli. Make-up Hinata saja bisa kau perbaiki kenapa yang seperti ini tidak?!" balas Kiba tak kalah sengit.

"Se-Senpai…," ujar Hinata yang berusaha menengahi tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh signifikan.

Gusar, Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan tampak agak kesal. Kiba melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan masih memerhatikan video mereka. Kedua pemuda tersebut tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Agak terkejut juga dia menyaksikan perdebatan kedua _senpai_-nya barusan. Hinata memilih diam saja daripada memperkeruh suasana.

"Lalu videonya diapakan dong?" tanya Naruto kemudian, memecah bisu di ruang tamunya.

Oh iya, mereka bertiga berkumpul di apartemen Naruto karena ruang audio visual sedang direnovasi. Markas klub video untuk sementara pindah ke apartemen Naruto sampai renovasi selesai dilakukan. Berhubung anggota klub video hanya mereka bertiga, jadi begitulah, tidak terlalu merepotkan jika berkumpul di apartemen Naruto yang mungil.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pusat kebudayaan?" Kiba berujar menawarkan setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Mau diapakan? Prosesnya masuknya saja sudah sulit." Naruto mendesah kecewa dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Sementara ruangan itu hening lagi. Kecuali alunan _background sound_ dari video itu tak ada lagi yang buka suara. Hinata masih diam memerhatikan hasil video mereka. Sebenarnya hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. _Sunset_-nya masih terlihat. Mataharinya sih tidak. Namun langit keemasan dan burung camar yang terbang tampak indah di belakang Hinata. Hinata tak sadar tersenyum sendiri melihat dirinya yang begitu berbeda di sana. Melihat dirinya sendiri di layar kaca seperti itu membuatnya agak canggung. Rasanya memang tidak berlebihan kalau dia mengatai dirinya sendiri cantik.

'Eh? Apa? Apa-apaan sih aku ini?' Hinata membatin sendiri dan memeganginya kedua pipinya.

"Ah!"

Hinata dan Kiba menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Naruto yang barusan berteriak seperti Archimedes menemukan hukumnya barusan membuat mereka berdua mengernyit.

Tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun, Naruto tampak sumringah ketika melihat artikel di sebuah majalah dan mulai menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Hinata dan Kiba kemudian berpandangan bingung. Dan setelah Naruto melemparkan majalah tersebut, Kiba memungutnya dan mencari artikel yang mungkin baru saja dibaca Naruto yang membuatnya begitu gembira. Kiba kemudian _nyengir_ ketika melihat majalah tersebut. Didekatkannya majalah tersebut pada Hinata.

"Hinata, kau lihat ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk artikel profil seorang sutradara dari Italia. "Dia ini sutradara terkenal dan kami sangat mengaguminya."

Hinata ikut melihat pada majalah yang sekarnag berada di tangan Kiba, "Nagato Amitrano."

"Waah! Dia mau datang ke Jepang ternyata. Karya barunya mendapat sambutan bagus dan sedang dibicarakan dimana-mana," lanjut Kiba yang sekarang ikut-ikutan sumringah. Seolah-olah masalah video mereka hilang begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan mengguncang-guncang pundaknya, "KIBA! Kita harus bertemu dengan Nagato. Pokoknya kita harus menemuinya."

"Untuk apa senpai menemuinya? Nagato itu?" Hinata bertanya bingung pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Siapa tahu dia mau mengedarkan video kita," jaeab Naruto tanpa ragu. Dia lalu melepaskan pundak Kiba

Hinata tampak kurang mengerti, "Eh?"

"Karena itu aku harus mengetahui jadwal kegiatannya selama di sini. Aku harus bertemu dengannya dan menyerahkan video ini secara langsung," ujar Naruto sambil meraih telepon. "Ah, kalau Hinata mau kopi silahkan buat sendiri saja ya." Naruto menambahkan.

Hinata kemudian memutuskan beranjak ke dapur kecil di apartemen Naruto untuk membuat kopi. Ditelusurinya lemari gantung di atas dapur untuk mencari teko yang biasa digunakan menyeduh kopi. Memikirkan kalau videonya akan diberikan kepada seorang sutradara terkenal membuat Hinata entah kenapa merasa gugup. Apakah mungkin video amatir demikian bisa diterima sutradara profesional seperti Nagato Amitrano itu ya? Lalu kalau sudah diterima apa benar akan diedarkan olehnya? Hinata mau tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana kalau ayahnya melihat video tersebut. Memang bukan video macam-macam _sih_. Hanya saja dia _kan_ belum menceritakan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya.

"Kaget ya melihat kami bertengkar?"

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya karena terkejut akan suara Kiba barusan. Dia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Kiba sedang tersenyum. Kiba lantas berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang menyendokkan kopi ke dalam teko.

"Aku agak bingung, Senpai. Soalnya aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun masalahnya," jawab Hinata.

"Naruto itu kalau sudah punya kemauan akan sulit dibantah. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Termasuk video itu yang harus sempurna," ujar Kiba. "Begitu juga dengan urusan perempuan sih." Kiba menambahkan sambil mencondongkan dirinya sedikit dan memelankan suaranya. Dia lalu terkekeh.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata seadanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dia bergumam. "Tapi videonya…"

"Maklum sajalah Hinata. Naruto begitu tergila-gila pada dunia film. Kamu tahu kan kalau ibunya dulu bintang film terkenal di Italia?"

Hinata menoleh pada Kiba, "Oh ya?"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Belum tahu ya?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto pernah cerita padaku, kau jangan bilang kalau aku yang cerita padamu ya." Kiba lalu melanjutkan ketika mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan dari Hinata, "Waktu di Italia ibunya Naruto jatuh cinta pada ayahnya yang seorang mahasiswa dari Jepang. Karena orangtua ayahnya tidak merestui hubungan mereka, keduanya dipisahkan secara paksa. Padahal saat itu ibunya sedang mengandung dia. Ibunya tetap menjadi aktris namun berhenti setelah melahirkan Naruto."

"Aah…"

Hinata mengerti. Hinata teringat ketika Naruto menceritakan hal tersebut padanya di ruang klub. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dan ibunya tanpa kabar. Hinata memegangi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup. Sedih. Hinata rasa-rasanya ikut menangung kesedihan yang terpendam di hati _senpai_-nya itu.

"KIBA!"

Hinata dan Kiba menoleh kepada Naruto yang masih duduk di dekat telepon.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jadwalnya! Aku sudah tahu!"

Kiba langsung menghambur ke tempat Naruto dan dengan sama bersemangatnya mereka membicarakan rencana-rencana yang akan mereka lakukan. Hinata takjub melihat kedua _senpai_-nya itu. sesaat tadi mereka begitu murung. Sesaat kemudian mereka tampak bersemangat dan tidak mudah putus asa. Tanpa sadar HInata tersenyum lembut menatap pada mereka berdua.

.

NarutoXHinata

.

Kiba melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi. Sejak sejam yang lalu dia dan Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi dan berada di studio salah satu stasiun televisi ini.

"Harusnya kan sudah selesai," ujar Kiba gusar.

"Sebentar lagi. Menurut jadwal yang kupunya acara jumpa fans ini sudah harus selesai. mungkin sebentar lagi. Dan dia akan keluar lewat pintu ini," jawab Naruto yang tampak tenang. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia juga gusar menunggu terlalu lama.

Kiba lalu diam dan menerima sebatang rokok yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto padanya. Diraihnya pemantik yang juga disodorkan oleh Naruto. Berdua mereka terdiam sambil menikmati pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku cerita soal ibumu pada Hinata." Kiba memecah kebisuan di antara mereka kemudian.

Naruto menghembuskan asap dari bibirnya, "Tidak masalah." Dia lalu menoleh pada Kiba, "Biar saja dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

"Apa… kau menyukai anak itu?" tanya Kiba kemudian. Kali ini dia tampak agak serius.

"Siapa? Hinata?" Naruto terkekeh, "Menurutmu dia bagaimana, Kiba?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, baka!" Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto pelan. "Lagipula siapa yang tidak menyukai anak manis seperti dia," uajr Kiba sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau suka padanya ya?" Naruto bermaksud menggoda Kiba. Tapi sepertinya Kiba menganggap terlalu serius. Naruto terbahak-bahak melihat Kiba yang hendak memukulnya lagi. Mereka lalu terlibat perkelahian kecil dan tidak serius sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Lihat! Dia sudah keluar!" Naruto yang melihat pintu studio membuka lantas menyudahi jitakannya pada Kiba

Dan kedua pemuda itu menghentikan perkelahian kecil mereka seraya merapikan pakaian setengah resmi mereka. Keduanya lalu mendekati Nagato. Naruto mempercepat langlahnya bahkan berlari demi menghampiri sang sutradara.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Kiba mencegah Naruto menghampiri Nagato. Kiba melihat kalau tidak akan mungkin jika bertemu di saat seperti ini. Dicengkramnya pundak Naruto untuk menahannya.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Kiba, "Tunggu? Setelah sedekat ini? kau tidak usah ikut campur dulu, Kiba. Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Kiba terkejut melihat tatapan Naruto yang begitu tajam. Serta merta dilepaskannya Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju Nagato itu.

"Signor!"

Naruto memanggil Nagato dalam bahasa Italia. Dan dia mempercepat langkahnya ketika Nagato menoleh padanya.

"Mereka mau apa?!"

Seseorang, sepertinya asisten Nagato, tampak marah pada Naruto yang mencoba menghentikan Nagato. Tapi tampaknya Nagato berbaik hati untuk berhenti dan mau meladeni Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa, nak?"

"Maafkan saya, pak. Saya dan teman saya adalah penggemar Anda. Kami pengagum film-film buatan Anda. Dan saya sudah lama sekali ingin berjumpa dengan Anda." Naruto lalu menyerahkan kaset video pada Nagato, "Ini adalah video buatan kami, kalau tidak keberatan saya ingin Anda melihat hasil kerja kami. Ohya, saya sudah menghubungi Anda sebelum ini, saya sudah berbicara dengan asisten Anda, pak."

Nagato tampak tidak bereaksi apapun, "Siapa namamu, nak? Bahasa Italia-mu cukup bagus."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Saya pindah ke Jepang lima tahun yang lalu. Ayah saya orang Jepang sementara ibu saya orang Italia."

Nagato tampak terkejut. Dia menatap Naruto lebih lama. Meneliti dan seolah ingin mengenali. Naruto agak heran melihat perubahan air muka sutradara terkenal itu. Seolah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Nagato kemudian.

Naruto semakin tidak paham, "Eh? saya—"

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini! Sudah cukup!"

Orang tadi,yang mungkin asisten sang sutradara, melarang merekauntuk bicara lebih lanjut dan mendorong mereka untuk pergi. Beberapa orang juga mengamankan Nagato untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Pak! Tolong dilihat video kami! Terimakasih atas waktu Anda!" teriak naruto sebelum nagato juga semakin menjauh. Naruto masih sempat melihat tatapan aneh Nagato sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana.

.

NarutoXHinata

.

"Senpai jahaaat!"

Hinata tidak habis pikir ketika dia diberitahukan kalau Naruto dan Kiba sudah pergi menemui Nagato. Berdua saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa benar-benar menuntut juga. Meski begitu dia bingung antara mau protes atau tidak. Dia hanya, mungkin, merasa diabaikan.

"Kenapa jahat?" Naruto yang bersandar di pohon di belakang sekolah itu menolah pada Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Senpai pergi menemui sutradara itu tanpa bilang-bilang padaku," jawab Hinata.

Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus protes seperti ini. Hanya karena tidak diajak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak bilang?" tanya Naruto lagi

Hinata mengernyit dan sudah akan protes, "Aku kan—"

"Tidak ada gunanya juga kamu ikut, Hinata," ujar Naruto pelan. Tapi Hinata mendengarnya. Dan dia merasa seperti terpukul jatuh.

"Aku kan model di dalam video itu, senpai," bantah Hinata lagi.

Naruto tampak tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Hinata menatap bingung pada _senpai_-nya. "Apa aku sudah tidak dianggap teman lagi ya? Apa aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi?"

"Hei… hei… kenapa jadi marah?" Naruto lantas berdiri tegak dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Sama seperti Shion-senpai, aku juga akan dibuang setelah Senpai tidak membutuhkan aku lagi kan…," ujar Hinata sedih. Entah kenapa Hinata ingin menangis.

"Hinata, jangan dimasukkan ke hati dong." Naruto berusaha memgang pergelangan tangan Hinata namun ditepis. Tidak kehilangan akal, tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata membelalak, "Se-Senpai…"

"Aku memang ingin membuatmu sakit hati kok," ujar Naruto santai.

Hinata membelalak tidak percaya. Lalu secepat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, secepat itu pula pelukan itu terlepas. Dan Naruto mengacak-acak helaian rambut Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian di taman belakang sekolah itu.

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto. Tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa _senpai_-nya itu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apa itu juga yang dilakukannya pada gadis-gadis lain? Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mungkin hanya satu hal yang dimengerti olehnya. Dia, Hinata, menyukai _senpai_-nya itu.

'Eh?'

Hinata lalu balik kanan dan berlari menuju kelasnya kembali dengan pipi merona.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's note

Saya tahu ini parah banget kan ya. udah berapa lama fict ini tidak di-update? Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada yang menunggu fict ini update. Dan terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu mau membaca saduran manga ini. Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca dan mereview. #bows


End file.
